Love Never Fails
by jenhen48
Summary: Lucy was an orphan Six in Atlin. Then the Selection came. And it changed everything. Leaving behind her old life for one filled with princes, gowns, and rebels. Lucy's life is flipped upside-down. Will she find the future she's always planned, or will she discover something she never imagined? ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS
1. Chapter 1 Lucy

**This is my first fanfic. The first chapter is kinda short, but the others are better. Please let me know what you think, leave a review or PM me. Constructive criticism is always welcome, I just want to make my story as good as it can be. Thanks for reading!**

**~Jen**

Chapter 1 Lucy

I struggle to hide my smile as I run down the road.

"Come on Luce, just a little farther."

"Where in Illéa are we going Peter?"

"It's a surprise!"

I open my mouth to ask again but he grabs my hand and pulls me along even faster.

We run down the street hand in hand until Peter abruptly pulls me to a stop. He ducks into an alley and drags me after him.

"Are you ready?" he asks, smiling broadly.

I nod and smile back. Even though I have no clue what he wants to show me, his enthusiasm is contagious.

"Good." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "But I'm not. Before I show you, you have to promise me something."

"Sign up for The Selection. The forms have been sent out, I know you said you didn't want to, but I just want to know I didn't hold you back. I couldn't live with myself if I did. Please do it. For me." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and my heart melted. There was no way I could refuse.

I sighed, "Fine. But you know I'm not gonna get picked, it's just putting my name in. There's thousands of girls and I don't have a chance, not that I'd want to get in anyway. I love you."

"I love you too Lucy, I just want to give you your best chance, which isn't with me."

"It is with you Peter. We're meant to be together, can't you feel it?"

"Of course I can, you just deserve better than me and I'm sorry I can't give you that."

"You can, you've already given me more than I ever imagined. Now what was that surprise?"

Peter takes my hand again and pulls me across the street. We stop in front of a perfect little bakery, the windows filled with the most gorgeous cakes I've ever seen. I can tell they do more than cakes just by the smell. How have I never found this place before? I don't even realize I'm crying until Peter wipes away a tear.

"You don't like it?" He sounds so worried that I have to laugh.

I look into his bright blue eyes, "Like it? It's perfect." I throw my arms around him and cry into his shirt.

"That's not even the best part." He puts his arm around me and points to the window. Sitting in a corner is a handwritten sign that reads "For Sale." Peter flips his dark hair out of his eyes and meets mine. "My parents are friends with the owners and I talked with them, they're willing to make us a deal. This place could be ours Luce!"

Before I realize it we're kissing. I pull away and look at him. "You're willing to do this, move down a caste, all for me?"

"Of course I am, if you are, then in three weeks this place will be ours."

Three weeks, once I'm eighteen I can leave. Once I'm eighteen I can marry Peter. All of this can be mine, I just need three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 Michael

**Hey guys this is the second chapter in my story, not much action until The Selection actually starts, sorry.**

**Please review and give me some ideas for some of the supporting girls. Thanks hope you enjoy!**

...

Chapter 2 Michael

I wake up at precisely six thirty. Just like I do every morning. I get out of bed and dress myself for the day in one of my suits. I walk down to the dining room for breakfast. Once there I greet my parents, brother, and sister. I start to eat and my father interrupts me.

"Today is a big day Michael."

"Why's that Father?" I ask this with a tone of sarcasm, as if I didn't know.

"Michael you're going to have to start taking this seriously, this is your future."

I wipe the grin off my face, "Yes sir," I mumble to my plate.

"Good, now we can move on, you need to go to the budget meeting this morning but I'll give you the afternoon to spend however you want, I would suggest you go over the Selected forms, but it is your choice." The way he says this makes it seem like it's not a choice.

"Sir, you have the forms already? I thought we wouldn't know until tonight."

"Michael the public will know tonight, we know now and I suggest you start looking, thirty five is quite a few girls. I'll send the forms up to your room after the meeting."

"Alright, may I be excused?" I don't wait for an answer before leaving.

As soon as I leave I hear someone behind me, I whirl around and find myself face to face with my sister. "I'm really not in the mood Gabby," I turn around and keep walking, hoping she'll take a hint. She doesn't.

"You know you should stop being so selfish, this doesn't just affect you. It affects all of us, and not just our family but the entire country. Stop freaking out, you have thirty five awesome girls coming and they're all fighting over you. Your biggest problem will be figuring out which girl you like because they all love you. And at least you have a say in your marriage, you could be getting sold off to Spain to appease them, but no you get to choose out of any girl in the country so stop moping and be grateful." She's almost in tears by the end, I can see them forming in her brown eyes which look so much like my own. She's right, at least I have some say unlike her.

"Oh Gabby," I pull her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I am being selfish. Tell you what, you can help me look through the photos, and once they get here, if there's a girl you don't like I'll get rid of her. This affects you just as much as me, I'll try to consider you and Dillion more okay?"

"Well I guess," she consented.

I kiss the top of her head and start walking back to my room. I've been so focused on my Selection that I completely forgot about her. A few moths after I'm married she will be too, and she'll be shipped off to Spain so that we can be allies with them, talk about patriotism. Gabriella is one of the bravest women I know. I hope whoever I end up married to is worthy of being her sister.

The budget meeting passes in a blur and before I realize it, it's over. On my way to my room I stop a maid and instruct her to send lunch up to me. Being by myself will be a nice change.

I haven't even reached my room when I hear voices. Maybe I won't be alone. I open the door and find Dillion and Gabriella sitting on my bed obviously waiting for me.

"Absolutely not," I say, "this is my choice and you two are not going to be involved."

"We're not getting involved, we just want to see the pictures," Gabby whines. "Please. You promised."

"Besides, it will help prepare me for my Selection," Dillion adds.

"You don't want to prepare yourself you just want to look at the girls."

"Maybe." At sixteen Dillion is only two years away from having to go through this, and God help us all when that day comes. His green eyes sparkle mischievously, "Are you gonna show us or not?"

"Fine, but no comments from you Dillion."

"Not even one?"

"No, now hand me the envelope."

Gabby passes it over and I open it up. The forms are on high quality glossy paper, just holding them makes it feel so real. They're in alphabetical order and the first girl is Emily Adams. Emily is a pretty girl with dark brown hair and eyes, her smile is radiant. I see how she got in. The next girl, Lizzie Brown, I'm not so sure about, she's not very pretty but she is a two, maybe she has connections.

"Maybe she's nice," Gabby offers, she always tries to see the best in everyone, a quality I need.

"Kick her out first," Dillion says.

We continue like this for all the girls, by the time we get to thirty I'm ready to be done, but Gabby pushes me on. The last girl, Lucille Woods, is another standout. She has curly blonde hair and green eyes, with a smattering of freckles across her nose, like she's spent too much time in the sun, she's very pretty, but she's not smiling. I don't know why but this really bugs me. All the other girls, even the ones I didn't like, were smiling and looking excited to be in the Selection. She has a small smile but doesn't look happy about it. Her eyes seem happy, like she usually smiles but now she's not. I'm intrigued by her, what could I have done to make her dislike me, I haven't even met her yet.

"What's her problem?" Gabby wonders.

"I don't know, but I like her," Dillion says.

"Why because she's pretty and doesn't like me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

There were six girls who really stood out to me, Emily and Nicole because they're pretty and look ecstatic to be here, Stella because she's drop dead gorgeous, hey I'm only human (she was also Dillion's favorite), Lizzie and Alisha, but not in a good way, I hope they have good personalities, and Lucille, I really wanted to meet her even though she doesn't want to be here, maybe I'll change her mind.

It's weird to think that I'm looking at these girls and they don't even know they've been chosen yet. They'll find out tonight and tomorrow the Selection officially begins.

I shoo my siblings out and start getting ready for dinner, and then after my last normal Report.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy

**Alright guys this was a fast update because I had half of it written when I posted the last one. I really want to know what you guys think reviews would be awesome. Ideas for supporting characters would be great and would it be better to do half a chapter of Michael and half a chapter of Lucy or keep switching, let me know! **

**And shoutout to IAMAWESOME243 for following you ARE awesome this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 3 Lucy

I hurry home from school, maybe if I'm fast enough I'll have time to get a job in before the Report tonight. I've been taking all the jobs I can lately, trying to save up so Peter and I can get that bakery and I'll finally be free.

I've lived in an orphanage all my life, the other girls and I all live as Sixes, earning our place there practically since we could walk. I hate it. It's not that I'm not grateful, I truly am. Being a Six is so much better than an Eight, but I still hate it. The ladies in charge are awful, always making us do things they don't want to or sending us on jobs where we were mistreated. I've always been waiting for my eighteenth birthday so I could get out of there, but now it's even more important. Peter changed my life, he gave it purpose, the last year I've spent with him has been heaven. Before I didn't know what I would do, now we're going to own a bakery. We'll be Fours, a step down from what he is now, but we'll manage, as long as we're together.

Just thinking about him makes me smile. At this time tomorrow I will have left the orphanage and we'll be signing the forms that make us owners of that bakery, a dream I've always had. We'll make it through the transition and then life will be perfect. Nothing can mess with our plan, not even the Selection.

It didn't matter that Peter made me sign up. Ms. White, the owner of the orphanage, forced every eligible girl to do it, certain that one of us would win. I'm not so sure, who wants to marry an orphan? Peter and I talked it over, and even if I do get in, which won't happen, my picture was horrible and that's what they base it off of, the compensation I get will go to him not Ms. White, so that we'll have a better starting point for our business. Life can't get any better.

I run up the steps to the orphanage and quickly change into my work clothes. I go to the house, a rich family of Twos and do a routine cleaning. Before I leave I stop by the kitchen and help the cooks. They show me some new techniques and help me work on my baking. They're all excited when I tell them about my bakery. On my way out I'm stopped by the son. He's the only one of the family here and has been in my way all day. Do you know how hard it is to clean with someone constantly making a mess? He corners me in the entranceway and tries to flirt with me. I'm not amused. I try and push around him but he holds me back. I'm so frustrated right now. I want to just hit him and leave but I need the money. I ask him nicely to move when I hear the sound of a car in the driveway. He hears it too, gives me the money, and lets me leave. I run.

Tears are in my eyes when I finally get home. Just because I'm a Six doesn't mean I should get treated that way, no one deserves that. It happens too often and no one does anything about it, we're all too desperate. "That was the last time," I think, "it will never happen again."

It's almost seven, time for the Report to start. I change into my pajamas and join the other girls on the floor, sitting next to my best friend April. We're all gathered around the radio, which we use since we don't have a TV. Ms. White says the radio's better because it's less distracting, I wouldn't know I've only used a radio. April starts chattering about how excited she is about the Selection. She wants to go more than anything. I really hope she gets in, April would be an amazing queen.

"Lucy, are you okay? You seem off today." She's always worried about other people, she doesn't deserve this life. Her parents died in a car crash when she was ten, and seven years later, here she is. Unlike me, her parents wanted her, they loved her so much, she needs to go.

"I'm just tired," I say, "but before I go to bed I want to make sure you get into the Selection."

"Lucy I probably won't, and don't you want to get in?"

Before I can answer the Report starts. There's the usual announcements by the king and then it's time for the Selection, it's what everyone's been waiting almost three weeks for.

The announcer goes over to Michael and asks him some questions. I don't pay attention, I really don't care what his perfect girl is like. I listen to the sound of his voice though, it's deep and nice, I can hear how nervous he is and that he's trying to hide it. I bet he's a good singer. April is practically swooning, she has to get in.

The names are announced, "From Angeles, Miss Emily Adams, Four. From Atlin, Miss Lucille Woods, Six. From Belcourt, Miss Rachel Thompson, Two. From Carolina, Miss Kira James Two..."

I don't even realize my name's been called until April's screaming in my ear. She's so excited. I'm not. This can't be happening.

All the girls around me are dancing and celebrating, I think I'm going to throw up. I run to the bathroom and once I've puked I climb out the window. I make it halfway to Peter's house when I see him. He pulls me into his arms and tries to comfort me.

"Lucy everything will be okay. You're going to the palace, you could be a princess." He's stroking my hair and trying to calm me down.

"I don't want to be a princess, I want to be a baker. I want to own that bakery with you. I'm not going to the palace. This ruins everything. I know I promised you but I didn't actually think I'd get in," I know I'm rambling but I'm so confused, my voice is getting higher and faster and-

Peter's lips are on mine. He's holding me to him like it's the last time he'll see me. My hands are in his hair and his are on my back. The kiss seems to last forever. When he finally pulls away he looks so sad.

"You have to go Lucy, you'll have what you deserve, you can be a One. And if you decide to come home, I'll be here waiting for you. I love you. I'm not holding you back from this opportunity. After the palace, if you still want me, I'd be the happiest man alive, but I can't be the reason you didn't go." He's holding my hand now and looking in my eyes, I can see there is no way I can change his mind.

I shake my head at him, "I don't want to be a One, we were supposed to be Fours. We were supposed to stay together, no matter what. Tomorrow was supposed to be our day, we could own the bakery and have a simple life. I don't want to see the prince. You know he could probably do whatever he wants with any of us. Is that what you want for me? To be sent off to be used and discarded and then come home. Peter I don't want this life, I want to be with you."

"Lucille Gracelyn Woods, you listen to me and you listen good." His eyes have an intensity that I've never seen before and I know he's serious when he uses my full name. "We _will_ be together, you go to the palace and stay as long as you want, we'll be getting paid for you being there and all of that will go to our wedding, understand? It will be torture being without you but we'll manage, and as soon as you get back I'll propose on the spot. This is a great experience, just have fun, maybe you'll make some new friends. Focus on all of the good things. Only thirty five girls have this chance and you should feel blessed to be one of them." He finishes his speech and waits for me to nod before looking down.

"You're right Peter I'll go, but would you come to my sendoff? I just want you to be the last thing I see before I leave."

"Of course Lucy, now get back and get some sleep."

I walk home and go in through the door, not the window. Once there I get a slap from Ms. White for disappearing. If I'm gone she doesn't get any money, not that she deserves it. I can tell that my face will bruise but I have bigger problems.

I climb into bed and wonder what the next day will bring.


	4. Chapter 4 Michael

**Here's chapter four. And seriously guys why no reviews? I can see how many people are reading it, even a sentence would be helpful. Whether you like it or not just let me know.**

**This chapter is for BecAngelWizardDivergentTribute thanks for faving and following you rock!**

Chapter 4 Michael

The announcements on the Report tonight are much shorter than usual. It seems like even father is ready to begin my Selection. We go over what we're doing to stop the rebels. We've made peace with the Northern rebels even though the castes are still in place. The food banks my grandparents started are still going and more has been done to help the lower castes. Now very few people starve to death although I know we could do so much more to help. The Southern rebels are a big issue though. Attacks from them are often and usually fatal. We're lucky if we escape with just injuries. I think that with the Selection on its way the attacks will only get worse. On a better note now we're allied with New Asia along with Italy, Swendway, and France. We're working on Spain, which is where my sister comes in. She also comes into the room. I must look more nervous than I thought because she shoots me a smile and walks over.

Tonight she's wearing a blue dress which looks good with her light brown hair. Huh I've never thought about clothes before, what is the Selection doing to me?

"Lighten up Michael you look like you're gonna puke. Do you wanna do it in front of the whole country?" She fake pukes in front of her and then checks to see if mom and dad saw. I laugh at her.

"Just nervous I guess," I reply loosening my tie.

"You'll be fine, you've already seen the girls, just give your honest reaction. And relax. They're not coming for almost a week you can prepare for it. Dillion will be your biggest problem, but I think even he realizes how serious this is. You're a great person and a great brother, just be yourself and you'll have nothing to worry about." She reaches out and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, you always know what to say, even if you are an annoying little sister," I reach out and ruffle her hair which she tries to fix while I keep messing it up. She messes up my hair which I just laugh at, my hair doesn't matter. Then she undoes my tie and throws it as far as she can. I retaliate by pulling out the pins in her hair. By the time the Report is about to start Gabby's hair is a disaster and I've lost my tie and my jacket. We're both laughing hysterically.

My mother sees us and walks over, "What in the world have you two been doing? You look like a tornado hit you. We're live in less than a minute. Michael where is your tie? And Gabriella we don't have time to fix your hair but do your best.

In the end we find my jacket but I go on without my tie, Gabby puts her hair in a ponytail which doesn't really match her dress, but who cares? We keep shooting each other looks and trying not to laugh. I don't know what I'll do without her. Father walks over and gives us both a disapproving look before moving to the podium. Dillion runs in almost late, he looks barely put together as well. No one looks their best tonight, except my parents, but they always do. Before he can get chastised the lights come up and the Report has started.

My father reads the announcements just like every week, but then something different happens. Henry Fadaye walks up onto the stage. He's the Master of Events just like his father before him and he'll be announcing everything for the Selection. He greets my parents and then walks over to me, I wasn't expecting that. Thankfully all my life I've been trained how to act when things like this occur.

"So Your Majesty, are you nervous for the Selection? You don't seem quite yourself this evening." He gestures to my disheveled appearance.

I chuckle, "You could say that. I'm a bit nervous, but if you look at my parents you can see that the Selection works so I have no doubt that I'll find the right girl."

He smiles at that, "And what do you think this girl will be like? Any ideas yet?"

I shake my head, "Not yet, but I have a feeling when I meet her I'll just know."

"And on that note ladies and gentlemen it's time to announce our beautiful Selected. From Angeles, Miss Emily Adams, from Atlin, Miss Lucille Woods..."

Henry goes on like this listing all the girls. It's the same thing I saw yesterday but I know everyone is watching my reaction. I try to look interested in everyone but I'm really not. Once Henry announced the names the Report is over for the night and I'm allowed to leave. Father stops Gabby and me on our way out and gives us a lecture about how we're royalty and need to act like it and why couldn't we behave because this was a special Report. We assure him we'll be better when the girls arrive but we both know we're lying.

It's been almost a week since the names were announced and the staff is making last minute preparations for when the girls arrive tomorrow. They're setting up thirty five rooms on the second floor and have added more tables to the Dining Room. The Great Room is full of things for the girls makeovers tomorrow. I finish looking over the changes then head up to my room. As I'm getting ready for bed I can't help but realize that tomorrow my life will change forever.


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy

**This is chapter 5. If you guys are enjoying the story please let me know, any ideas for what's to come? I want to hear from you guys. Please review.**

Chapter 5 Lucy

The past week has been a whirlwind of activity. All kinds of officials from the palace have been here to see me. Some of them were very intrusive, but it seems I've passed and can go to the palace. I leave in an hour. April's the only one who's coming to my sendoff. All the older girls are jealous of me and Ms. White won't let the younger ones come, and I certainly don't want her there. April's the only one who seems genuinely happy for me, especially considering she wanted to go.

I'm up in my room packing my small bag for the palace. So far I've got my pajamas, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, a bracelet April made for me, my favorite book, and I'm wearing the necklace Peter got for me. It's a simple sunflower on a silver chain. He knows sunflowers are my favorite, they always look for the light, which is something I'm working on. I love it because it matches everything, I hardly ever take it off. Peter knows me so well. Will Michael want to know what my favorite flower is? Will he even care? Why do I care about what he thinks? He's some spoiled jerk who I have to live with for the foreseeable future. I sigh and flop down on my bed as April walks in.

"You ready?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Not even close."

"Well it's time to go. I'll meet you there, I wouldn't miss this for anything. Oh Lucy you're going to have an amazing time. I wonder what it'll be like, you're so lucky." She walks out as she says this. I grab my bag and follow her.

I climb the steps up to the stage and look out at the audience. Hundreds of people have showed up, but only two actually matter. I look down and see April and Peter watching me. Peter gives me a thumbs up and April smiles. The mayor comes on and starts to give his speech about what an honor it is and how I need to do Atlin proud and lots of other things about the country and not me. He asks me if I'd like to say anything. I can't speak in front of my class with out passing out no way am I speaking to the province.

"It's so overwhelming I don't know how to put what I'm feeling into words," I tell him.

He smiles at me and concludes his speech. I walk down the steps to April and Peter. I pull April into a long hug. She's been my best friend for years, it's hard to imagine life without her. I move past her to Peter. He bends down to kiss my forehead. I reach up and kiss his cheek which is all I can do. I'm property if Illéa now. I pull him into a hug. I don't ever want to let go, but all to soon I have to. As I pull away I feel Peter press something into my hand. I don't know what it is and now isn't the time to check. I look over them both. They look quite a bit alike with dark hair and blue eyes, most people will probably think they're siblings, no one will figure out that Peter and I are dating. At least I hope not. I turn my back on them and get into the waiting car. Only once we've pulled away do I allow the tears to come.

I'm the first one to get to the airport. I'm fine with that, it means I can see what Peter gave me. I'm opening my hand when I hear another girl come in. I quickly shove it in my bag and look at the door. Emily Adams walks through. She's just as pretty as her picture. Her eyes sparkle and her pretty brown hair falls in waves down her back. She walks over to me and introduces herself.

I laugh, "I know who you are, I'm-"

"You're Lucille Woods!"

"Well technically yes, but everyone calls me Lucy. You can too."

She nods, she's practically bouncing off the walls she's so excited.

I laugh again, "Are you nervous?"

"Oh yes, but, I'm excited too, Prince Michael's just so cute. I can't wait to meet him!"

She's so perky, I like her instantly. I know some girls will dislike her but I can't help, but smile. We both stop talking when we hear another set of footsteps. A tall tan girl with dark blond hair and brown eyes enters. I recognize her as Sophia Thompson from Paloma. She sees us talking and joins us. I learn that she's a Three and her parents are both famous authors. She has five siblings at home and they all want to see the palace. She really wants to be here, I guess they all do except me. We're the only girls on the plane so once Sophia gets here we're good to go. The plane ride goes by quickly with us talking and laughing. We all want to meet the prince and can't wait to see the palace.

Going from the plane to the palace we see all kinds of people wanting to meet us. We're not allowed to talk to them because the rebels have been attacking so much. It's kind of sad I wish we could acknowledge them. All thoughts of my "fans" are pushed out of my mind when I see the palace. It's bigger than I imagined blocking out everything on the horizon. It's walls tower over me making me feel like a prisoner. I know there's no way I'll be able to escape. It's beautiful too though with flowering gardens and more windows than I could count. It belongs in a fairytale, there's no way I belong here.

All of us are marched through the entrance and around the first floor until I'm hopelessly lost. We enter a room filled with mirrors and other beauty supplies. A pretty lady in her forties comes in, she seems to be in charge. She directs me and the other girls to a station where I'm met by a stylist.

He begins to ask me all kinds of questions.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Don't do anything to me. I think I'm fine the way I am. Don't dye my hair don't pile me up with makeup. Just give me a dress and let me leave." I'm sitting in a chair but leaning as far away from him as possible.

"Okay sweetie," he says nicely, "How about we just wash your hair and cut a few inches off? Nothing major. Just a little makeup. We'll do what you want, but just know a little makeup can help you stand out."

"I don't want _any_ makeup. I don't want to stand out. I like being in the background."

"I hate to break it to you sweetie, but you're done being in the background." And he gets to work.


	6. Chapter 6 Michael

**Hey guys here's chapter six. Just a short glimpse before the Selection really begins.**

**Big thanks to titiselection123 for faving, following, AND reviewing! You are AWESOME! And in regard to your questions you are right, and I was thinking about having a poll to decide the end, whoever gets the most votes is what I'll do, thoughts?**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story, don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**~Jen**

Chapter 6 Michael

I'm up in my bedroom looking out the window when I see the girls arrive. Father's told me what's going to happen. First they'll get a makeover. This will take quite a while depending on what caste they started in. Then they get to change into their new wardrobe and see their room. After that they'll get to eat and then watch the Report of their departures. In the morning I'll meet them all, and probably send a bunch of them home. That's what my parents and the advisors want. They want me to pick as soon as possible, but I want to take my time and pick the right girl. This is all so confusing. I'm barely of age and everyone expects me to get married. I can't even think about it. I've been avoiding it for months and now it's finally here. What if I don't like any of the girls? What if they don't like me? And worst of all, what if I make the wrong choice? These questions have been worrying me for as long as I can remember. I don't think I can do it.

I request to have supper in my room tonight so that I can have time to think. My parents barely allow this provided I eat in the Dining Room when the Selected are there. My meal arrives at six and along with it my siblings.

"Isn't there privacy anymore?" I demand of them.

"No bro, haven't you learned that by now? And especially not when there's thirty five good looking girls around. I know they're here for you, but I can still talk to them, that's not against the law is it?" Dillion seems to actually be asking me.

I sigh and start to eat. He and Gabby come and sit by me. I stab my food with vengeance.

"Michael? Are you okay?" Gabby asks this timidly, like she's sacred of me.

"No, I'm not. This is my future and everything could go wrong. I have to pick out of thirty five girls who I'm going to marry. What if they're horrible or they all hate me?"

"That's not going to happen. You have a chance to find true love. You get to find your happily ever after. You have no idea how jealous I am. You're overthinking this. Just pick the girl who you can see yourself being with, trust me you'll be able to tell. The choice is yours, Michael don't waste it." With those words she storms out.

It's just Dillion and me now. We talk for a while about my Selection and how it will affect his Selection and just about girls in general. He's always been a better judge of character than me, and he'll see a different side of the girls than I will. If there's any who are wrong for me, he'll let me know. Even though Dillion can be immature I know he cares about me. I really couldn't ask for a better brother.

I kick him out around nine knowing he'll go straight to bed. Instead of changing though I grab a book and head out. There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight. I head to my thinking couch. It's this couch in the hallway that's been put in an alcove right next door to the library. It faces a window into the gardens and I like to look outside in the mornings. I love it because it's tucked away and no one notices me there. I'm not the prince, I can be invisible. I watch the maids and the guards leading ordinary lives without checking themselves in front of royalty. Being there makes me feel almost normal.

I turn the corner and about to sit down when I notice someone's already there. I pause, that's never happened before. I see that she's a girl. Even though she's in shadow I can see that she's blond. She's wearing shorts and a tank top, which fascinates me. I've never seen a girl in shorts before, only dresses. I can't help but stare. It's as if she senses the weight if my gaze. She lifts her head up and I almost gasp. She's so beautiful. Her eyes are a startling green and she has freckles on her nose. It's the expression she has that draws me in, she seems just as surprised to see me as I am to see her. Even puzzled there's a light in her eyes that I wish I had. I wonder what gives her that. I know she's one of the Selected, but not which one, it's as if my brain has stopped working in her presence.

"Who are you?" She asks in a curious voice. Is it possible she doesn't recognize me?

"Who are you?" I parrot.

She pauses for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell me, then says, "Call me Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy

**Alright, here's chapter 7. Not my best work sorry about that, please read it anyway.**

**Shoutout to titiselection123 for reviewing and to jessicat59 for favoriting. You guys don't know how much I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read these, you're amazing. Don't forget to review. I'm open to new ideas and want to know what you think. Without further ado, Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7 Lucy

"Call me Lucy." The words come out of my mouth before I realize it. I've just told a total stranger my name. Not a good move. For all I know he's a psychopath, although a cute one. His hair is the perfect shade between blond and brown, not quite either one, and it stands out as though someone's run their fingers through it. His eyes are a brown so deep you could get lost in them, and I start to. The rest of him is pretty good too. He's a few inches taller than me, probably five ten and has good muscles. Even though he's wearing a suit you can tell. I pull myself away from staring at him and repeat my question.

"Who are you?" My voice is more forceful this time. I want an answer.

He thinks for a moment before answering and says, "John."

He's not a good liar. "Well, _John_," I stretch out the fake name, "what are you doing here?"

He has the nerve to laugh at me. "Me? What are you doing here? I come here quite often and I've never seen you before. How did you end up here?"

"In the palace or on this couch because both are long stories?"

"I've got time," As he says this he sits down next to me, a little too close for comfort. I slide to the end of the couch and he laughs again. "I'm not going to bite," he says, but he scoots away and I relax.

I pull my knees to my chest and begin my story, "I was looking for the library."

"The library?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes the library." I pull the book I'm holding closer to my chest, and I notice he's got one too. Maybe he's not crazy. "Today's my first day in the palace and I was freaking out. Reading always calms me down, so I decided to find the library. Only I'm not good with directions and this place is so huge. I was wandering around for half an hour before I found this couch and I've been sitting here since. I know if I leave I'll never find my room again, and I'm kind of worried I'll run into someone, especially the prince." I blush a little at the last part. "I mean what kind of person can't even get back to their room on their own?"

He nods at me and says, "So you're part of the Selection then?"

I nod. Wasn't that obvious? Why else would I be here?

"So what brought you to the palace?" He asks, "Love? The crown? Money?"

I smile and give my honest answer, "Adventure." He looks so shocked that I add, "The food helps too."

He pauses for a minute then adds, "Are you serious?"

"About the adventure, yes, although friends would be nice too, I'm kind of a loner. You might have figured that out though." I glance at him from the corner of my eye and see that he's staring at me. For some reason I get embarrassed. Nobody ever looks at me, they always look past me, and I feel as if this stranger is seeing right to my core. I feel exposed like I never have before. I stand up to leave wanting to get away from John.

I walk around the corner when I hear his voice call out, "How're you gonna get back?"

Dang it, I didn't think that far ahead. I sigh and turn around, and see that he's right behind me, we're only inches apart. I jump back. "Don't _do_ that!" I half yell which makes him laugh. He has a nice laugh, if he's not making fun of me.

"Come on," he says still chuckling, "I'll help you find your room." He walks back the way we came and stops, letting me catch up. "This is the library by the way," He gestures to the room across from where I was.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I mean to say it under my breath, but I can tell he hears. He takes me up to the second floor a different way than I came, we go through several secret passages and a back stairwell. I wonder how long he's lived here.

We emerge on the second floor a few doors down from my room. I start to walk towards it and notice him following me. I stop outside my door, I suppose I should thank him.

"Thanks for getting me back here," I say.

He gives me an exaggerated bow and says, "It was nothing." Then before I even realize what happened he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around," he says and walks off leaving me staring after him.

I close the door to my room and sigh, then I hear a beep from the bed. The little phone is glowing. I rush over and look at it. This is what Peter gave me at my sendoff, a cell phone. I don't even want to imagine how much it cost him. The only contact in there simply reads, "Me". There's a text message on the screen and I know it's from him. Before I can read it one of my maids runs in. She's hysterical, apparently they've been looking for me for hours. She gets the other two and they put me to bed. I spend fifteen minutes convincing them I'm fine and another fifteen making them leave. I don't want someone watching me sleep. That's just weird. By the time I'm finally alone I'm so exhausted I fall right into a deep sleep, vaguely wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Chapter 8 Michael

**This is the interview chapter. I wish I could've done more girls but it's already pretty long. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Thanks to titselection123 for reviewing-theres lots of drama in this chapter by the way**

**and IAMAWESOME243 for reviewing- that means so much to me, you really have no idea. Luv you too!**

**Thanks for reading all of you are great!**

Chapter 8 Michael

I walk over to my desk and start looking through the Selected forms until I find it. Lucille Woods. There she is, her picture doesn't do her justice, maybe because she's not smiling. I really like her. I don't know why, maybe because she doesn't know I'm the prince. She treated me like a normal person and it was nice. I really want her to like me, but she said she didn't come for love. I hope she'll want to stay. She seems like an interesting girl. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her, but I can't wait to see what her reaction is. I guess I'll just have to wait until the morning.

I walk over to the Dining Room doors. This is it. I'm finally going to meet the girls. I'm so nervous. But I'm also excited. I know some of them are going to be great, I just hope I can pick out the genuine ones. I need to stop thinking. I push open the doors and enter.

They're all there and as soon as the doors open they're all staring at me. I can feel their eyes like a weight. Their faces are blurring together, and they stand up and curtsy. All except one. Lucy's giving me a death glare and when I meet her eyes she crosses her arms shakes her head at me. None of the other girls notice. I realize I'm supposed to talk to them now.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to finally meet all of you. I've been waiting for a long time. Before we can eat I'm going to talk to each of you and try to get to know you better. I'll try to keep this quick so it'll just be a few minutes. I'll start with Lady Melissa."

A short thin girl with black hair stands up. I offer her my arm and we walk over to the interview chairs. She seems nice enough but I have a hard time focusing on her, all the other girls are so distracting. She sends over the next girl, Lady Chelsea. She's a spunky brunette in a bright purple dress. She practically bounces over. She bobs a quick curtsy before sitting down.

"Hi," she says. I like that it's simple. I chuckle.

"Hi yourself," I reply.

"Sorry, maybe that wasn't proper." She seems embarrassed.

"It's fine," I say, "So tell me about yourself."

She tells me about her life as a five. She's a painter with three siblings. I like her a lot. All too soon I have to end her interview.

The next few girls are all no's. Lizzy Brown couldn't even say a sentence without asking my opinion first. I wanted to smack her. Get a backbone. After six no's I see Emily Adams walking up to me. I remember her from the forms. She's almost glowing, she really does look like a princess.

I stand up and bow to her, "Lady Emily."

She curtsies and we both sit down. I ask her the usual questions. When I ask about her family and asks about mine. None of the other girls did that.

"What are your siblings like? Princess Gabriella is so amazing I can't wait to meet her."

I can tell that Gabby will love Emily. They're so much alike. I promise to have Gabby come see Emily before I send her away, she's definitely my favorite so far, although I didn't get a full sense of her because she kept asking me questions. I stand up and kiss her hand telling her to send up the next girl.

I look up to find out who it is and see Lucy marching towards me. She looks murderous. The effect is ruined when she gets to the chair and trips in her high heels. I catch her before she can hit the ground. I stand her up and look into her eyes. I don't know why I'm so fascinated by her eyes, even when she's angry. I'm expecting a thank you or maybe she'll be embarrassed. I'm not expecting her to pull her arm back and slap me across the face. Hard. Which of course is what she does. My head snaps to the side and the slap echoes throughout the room. Everyone goes silent. Dang, that girl can pack a punch. Literally. The slap doesn't throw me off balance, but my face does sting. I can tell it's going to be red for a while.

I smile at her sheepishly, "I guess I deserved that."

She doesn't smile. "You deserve worse. I never want to see you again. I'm going home."

She turns and runs from the room despite me calling her back. One thing's for sure though, she's not going home.

I call up the next girl, Stella Swanson. She glides over to me. Stella looks stunning in a short tight red dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination. She curtsies and I motion for her to sit down. I ask her what her caste is. She tells me she's a Two. I should've known.

"I'm actually a ballerina your highness," she says. I could've guessed that from how she walked. Everything about her was graceful. "Although I've also modeled and done a bit of acting," she adds. She plays with a strand of her red hair in a way that's very cute. When I'm about to ask her to leave she leans forward, her dress not quite covering her chest. I quickly look up and away. She reaches out and cups my cheek. At first I wonder what she's doing then she says, "That must hurt a lot. Are you okay?" I had completely forgotten about my cheek. It probably looks bad, but I can't even feel it.

"I'll be fine," I say waving away her concern. I'm still flushed from the dress incident, but she might be nice to keep around. She's better than some of the others. I send her off and wait for the next girl.

I finally am in the last five and I'm so excited. This took way longer than I thought. I see a sweet looking blond girl come up. She's classic princess material with big blue eyes and a winning smile. I like her instantly. I stand up and bow. "You look lovely Lady..."

"Melanie," she says with a smile. "You do too, Prince Michael. Nice shirt." She adds. Melanie's the first girl to actually use my name, and I didn't even know hers.

"Thank you. So, Melanie, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I'm a Four, so I work in a factory, but I've always loved art. I especially like to draw. For my birthday I got a sketch pad and colored pencils."

"I love art too," I say excitedly, "I'm always drawing, although they're not very good."

"I'm sure they're great," she says. She lowers her voice to a whisper and says, "I hope your face is okay. You must have really made her mad. She seemed super sweet."

I nod, "I've had worse."

She giggles, "Are you saying girls hit you a lot?"

"More than you'd think," I say with a laugh, thinking about all the times Gabriella and I would get into fights. I wonder how many more times I'll get hit before the Selection is over. "I hate to end this, but in starving. Hopefully I'll get to talk to you soon." She curtsies and leaves.

I finish up the interviews. There's fifteen girls that I know will never work out. We're just too different. Several girls I wouldn't mind getting to know better. So far this hasn't been as bad as I thought it'd be. Now I can finally eat. And after breakfast, I know just who I'm going to talk to.

**What did you guys think? Ideas for what should happen next or for supporting characters? I love hearing from you guys so please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks to everyone who took time out of their life to read this. I can't believe how many people have read this. It's crazy! You guys all rock. I'll try to update soon.**

**~Jen**


	9. Chapter 9 Lucy

**Hey guys or should I say girls, I'm pretty sure most of you are girls. Thanks for reading. This chapter isn't my best work, but I've had a crazy day. Two customers got in a fight at work, and I work in a sandwich shop. The guy I was working with had to break them up and we called the cops. We had to fill out witness reports and all kind of stuff. That was interesting. I hope you all had a better day than that. If anyone's still reading this, it's shoutout time!**

**To Guest Lila for reviewing, thank you sosososo much and there will definitely be more coming.**

**And to Missharibos for following AND favoriting. You're awesome!**

**It always makes my day when I have a new follow, favorite, or review so please keep 'em coming. **

**Okay enough author's note, chapter nine.**

Chapter 9 Lucy

I'm sitting on my bed in my room. I've been here for what feels like forever, but it's actually only been an hour.

I stormed out of the interview room and up the stairs. I nearly scared my maids to death. They weren't expecting me back so quickly, they also weren't expecting me to be furious. I controlled myself and didn't yell at them, it wasn't their fault. Susan even cried when I told them I was going home. I didn't bother to explain anything else. They'd find out sooner or later. I told Jane I was going to pack my things and to let me know when I could leave. Ruth wanted to know why the prince didn't like me and I told them it was my choice not his, which made Susan sob even louder. I hated hurting them, but I had to do this by myself. I told Jane not to let anyone bother me and then I kicked them out.

I'm seething right now. I can't believe that stuck up pansy cake lied to me. He was tricking me the whole time. He probably thinks I'm a gullible fool and is making fun of me. I want to go down there and smack him again. It felt so good to do that, although it might have been one of the last things I do. For all I know attacking the crown prince could result in an execution. I don't care though. He played me and I never want to hear his name again. I just want to go home to Peter. I've been made fun of all my life and I don't need it here. As soon as I can I'm leaving.

I pull out my phone and see that Peter's sent a reply. I told him about what happened and how embarrassed I am. To his credit he didn't make fun of me. He's trying to comfort me, which makes me love him even more.

His reply says, "It'll be ok love, keep your head up. It's not your fault, it's mine for making you go. I never should have done that. When you get back it's not to late to get that bakery if you want. I'll always be here for you, I love you."

I can't take it anymore. I need to hear his voice. I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower full blast to muffle the noise, besides if don't care if I'm wasting their water. It won't make a difference to them anyway. I lock the door behind me and take a deep breath. Then I dial the number.

He picks up after two rings. "Luce it's so good to hear your voice!"

I laugh, "You too Peter but I've only been gone like two days. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Is it bad if I say I'm happy you're coming home? I was worried that the prince might brain wash you into staying. I couldn't live with that."

"Please. I would never stay here. Although some of the girls were nice and I'll miss them," I think of Emily when I say this, "but the prince is a spoiled brat and I can't wait to get away from him."

"Yeah I can't believe he did that. I thought you'd be better off at the palace. I didn't think he'd treat you like that. Doesn't he realize how it was for you back home? He's supposed to be a gentleman and know how to treat ladies. I'm proud of you though. I can't believe, well actually I can believe you hit him. That's my girl. I can't wait for you to come home."

I can hear the smile in his voice and I laugh, "Me too. I should be home in a few hours and then I'll get to see you and we'll finally be able to be together!" I'm so excited I'm practically jumping, but then I hear Jane's voice at the door. I can't make out the words, but maybe I'll be home sooner than I imagined. "Okay I have to go. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too Lucy Grace and I can't wait until you're here in my arms." He hangs up and I reluctantly do the same. I stuff the phone down the front of my dress to hide it and emerge from the bathroom.

Jane is standing at my bed nervously wringing her hands. I wonder what's wrong.

"What is it Jane? Is it time for me to leave?"

"No miss," she says, "it's..." She mumbles the rest and I can't make out what she says.

"What Jane? What's happening?" I'm speaking louder, she's kind of freaking me out.

She stares at the floor and says, "It's the prince. He's here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"He insists on it miss. He's just outside the door. I told him you didn't want to be disturbed but he wants to talk to you. Should I leave?"

"Yes. Send him in and then leave. Thank you."

I stand in the middle of the room and cross my arms. When he walks in I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming at him.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I just want to talk to you," He walks over to me and I back up.

"Make it fast, I have a plane to catch."

"That's the thing. You don't."

My mouth drops open, "Excuse me?"

"This is my Selection, you chose to put your name in and now you're here. You don't leave until I say so. And I say you're staying. You can hate me but you're not going home."

"I'm sorry, you're going to force me to be here against my will? Doesn't my leaving make it easier for you? One less girl to worry about. Why would you do that? Just let me go home!" By the end of my speech I'm yelling but he doesn't seemed fazed. Granted I did slap him, this guy must have guts, but I still don't like him.

"No. When I first met you I could feel something. At least give me another chance. I know you don't like me but could you try to forgive me? We could just be friends. It doesn't have to be romantic. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance. Please give me one."

I've always believed in second chances seeing as I was given one at the orphanage. They could've thrown me out and didn't. But I don't want to be here and he's forcing me to. I really don't trust him or want to spend more time with him, but I also don't want to be a hypocrite. I sigh, "Fine."

His smile is brilliant, "Really?"

I almost smile, "Yes, and," I look down at my feet and mumble, "I'm sorry I hit you."

He full on laughs at that, "You were right, I deserved it. You could hit me again if you want, one for lying and one to make sure it doesn't happen again."

I chuckle, "I think you learned your lesson, but you should leave before I change my mind, it's very tempting, and I'm not good at resisting temptation."

He smiles at that and walks to the door. He turns around and calls, "Lucy, can I still call you that?"

I hesitate, but nod.

"Lucy, thank you, this means the world to me."

I roll my eyes and he leaves. I guess I'm staying.

**Did you guys like it? Maybe not? Like I said, not my best work, let me know what you think. Please leave a review, it helps make me a better writer and let's me know what you're thinking. I really want you guys to be involved with this, so let me know how you feel, about the story or just life in general. I love all of you guys, thanks for reading!**

**~Jen**


	10. Chapter 10 Michael

**I can't believe I'm already at Chapter 10. This story is taking on a life of its own. I have plot ideas that I wasn't even thinking of and now I'm going to use them. Let me know what you guys think. Please review I love reading them, and let me know anything you guys want to see in the story, I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks for sticking with me for ten whole chapters! Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 10 Michael

I can't believe I did it. I convinced Lucy to forgive me, I did force her to be here, but still, now maybe I can get to know her. I know I promised her friendship, but I think I want something more. However there's nineteen other girls here so I guess Lucy and I can just be friends. I just feel a connection with her that I only felt with four or five other girls. I wish I could show her the library, she'd love it, it's one of the best in the country, but I think I've pushed my luck enough for one day.

Instead I ask a maid which room is Chelsea's. She was one of the first girls I talked to and I wouldn't mind getting to know her better. I wait until after dinner to ask her out.

I knock on the door and wait for her answer before I come in. Chelsea's lying on her bed scribbling in a notebook. It's clear she wasn't expecting me.

"Oh," she slams her book closed, jumps up and curtsies, "Prince Michael, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, were you busy? I can leave if you want."

"No, no it's fine. I was just writing a letter to my sisters back home. I know they'll want to hear all about my life here."

Her answer makes sense, a lot of girls are probably doing the same thing, but something about the way she says it makes it hard to believe. She won't look me in the eye and she said it really fast almost like she was hoping I wouldn't notice. I'm not sure if she's lying to me or not, but I decide to ask her out anyway.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me? I want to get to know you better, and then you'd have something really interesting to tell your sisters."

She smiles and nods, "I would love to."

She walks over to me and I offer her my arm. We head out and in the hall we pass a few other girls. I can feel the tension but I pull Chelsea along. I see some of the other girls glare at her. Don't they realize I can see them too? It doesn't matter, I'm going to enjoy my date with Chelsea.

We reach the movie theatre and I can smell popcorn. I inhale it and I hear Chelsea's stomach growl. That's when I remember that she was a Five. That thought sobers me, but I put my smile back on. I go get her some popcorn and a soda.

She looks at the soda then asks, "What is this?"

I smile at her, "It's called soda, try it."

She cautiously sips it then exclaims, "Oh my gosh this is so good!" I get her another one and then start the movie. It's a classic romantic comedy but I can't focus on it. I'm constantly sneaking peeks at Chelsea. I'd be embarrassed but I see her doing the same to me. The movie's been over for a few minutes before either of us realizes it. I escort her back to her room and kiss her hand. She blushes and then shuts the door.

I walk back up to my room and run into Gabby.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks me, but then realizes the answer. "Were you on a date! Who was it? Tell me!"

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I was on a date with Chelsea Young. We just watched a movie so don't get any ideas."

"Alright then if you're sure. Although next time you should go out with Nicole she looked super nice."

"Maybe," I don't like the idea of people telling me who to date, not even Gabby, but then I remember my promise, "Gabby you should go see Emily some time, you two would really like each other. I think you guys could be good friends."

She nods and then continues on her way. I go into my room, grab my sketch pad and pencils, then head out to the gardens. On my way there I see Dillion. He sees me and comes over to talk to me.

"Dude I hear you got hit by one the girls, is that true?" He seems excited about the prospect.

I guess word has gotten out about that, "Does everyone know about that?" I ask.

He nods then asks, "Who was it?"

I sigh, "Lucille Woods."

"I'm liking that girl more and more," He smiles to show me that he's kidding.

I laugh, "You better watch out or you'll be next."

"I'll take my chances."

With those words he walks off and I head into the garden. I find a stone bench beneath a tall oak tree and sit down. I watch the sunset and decide what to draw, but all I can think about are the girls. I just sit there and think. The light's almost all gone when I hear the voices. They're getting louder. I know that I'm hidden beneath this tree so I watch as the two figures get closer.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I really had to do that. I'll try to update soon but no promises. As always don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Even PM me, I just love hearing from you guys! I hope you all have a great week!**

**~Jen**


	11. Chapter 11 Lucy

**This is just something I wrote with no intention of posting, but I decided to anyway. It takes an interesting turn that I hadn't planned on. Let me know what you guys think, because I really wasn't sure about it. Leave me a review with whether or not you liked it, I'm super curious.**

Chapter 11 Lucy

I can't believe I'm staying. A few hours ago I was ready to go home and now it looks like I'll be here for weeks. After Michael left I texted Peter to tell him what happened, I couldn't risk calling him again. He was disappointed but he understood. He's so good, I really don't deserve him.

I skip dinner in the Dining Room and eat with my maids instead. The food is amazing, so much better than the slop I've been eating until now. Once we're done I change into my pajamas and dismiss my maids. I lie on my bed but it's too early to sleep. I grab a notebook from the shelf near my bed, but I don't feel like writing. I really want to read, but I've already finished the only book I brought with me. I guess I could try to find the library again.

I walk over to the door and start to leave when I realize I'm wearing pajamas and I'm barefoot. I debate going and changing, but I don't feel like it, besides I'm a bit curious as to how far I can push the prince before he eliminates me.

I walk into the hallway and try to remember where the library is. I know it's on the first floor so I head down the stairs. I see a glass door leading out into the gardens and sun is just setting and it looks beautiful. The trees and flowers are all bathed in a pale light, they seem to be glowing. I would give anything to be out there. I'm still looking out the window as I resume walking. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going until I hit something solid.

"Oomph," I stumble backwards and feel someone steady me, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's no problem, I wasn't watching out either."

I don't recognize the voice so I look up to see who I'm talking to. He's a boy. A cute boy. He's about my age, maybe a bit younger with light brown hair and green eyes a lot like mine. His smile tells me he's a troublemaker, but right now he looks a little embarrassed.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I ask, "I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

He smiles and bows, "I'm Prince Dillion, and what's your name?"

"I'm Lucille, but everyone calls me Lucy."

He laughs, "Are you the girl who hit my brother? Because that was awesome."

I sigh, "Does the whole country know about that?"

"Not yet, but they probably will on Friday." He's enjoying teasing me, for some reason I don't mind it. "What are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was going to go the library, but now I really want to go outside, but I'm probably not allowed to."

He gives me a smile, "You are if you're with the prince," he offers me his arm, "Shall we?"

I didn't think this through. I didn't think he'd offer to take me. I glance down at my bare feet. I can't imagine walking through the gardens barefoot.

He sees me look down and smiles, "Chicken?"

I blush, "What? Me? No!"

"That's okay, I just expected more from the girl who hit the crown prince, but don't worry about it, you can stay inside."

I decide to give in, "Alright you win, let's go."

I can see I've surprised him, but I'm not backing down. I want to see the gardens and he said he'd take me. He opens the door and we walk outside.

The smell hits me immediately. The flowers smell incredible, all different kinds mixing together in the evening air. I inhale deeply. It's the perfect time to be out, not too hot and not too cold. Dillion and I start down a path leading towards a huge tree. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and see that he's looking at me. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something, and that's when I put my right foot down on something barbed. I inhale sharply. I can feel blood flowing. It feels like I stepped on a nail. That's not good.

"Lucy, what is it? What happened?" He looks really concerned for me.

"Nothing, I just stepped on something. I'm fine."

"Let me see," he commands.

I shake my head, "It's nothing, really."

He ignores me and bends down to examine my foot. He inhales, "That looks bad." He takes off his jacket and rips the sleeve off his shirt. He tears it into strips and ties one around my foot. The relief is immediate. He smiles at me, "I think you'll live. Do you want to go back inside?"

I shake my head, even injured outside is way preferable. "Let's keep walking."

"Lucy, you can't walk, at least let me carry you."

No way is that happening. I pick up my injured foot, "I can hop," I tell him.

"You'll just get something in your other foot. Here wear my shoes." He kicks them off and gives them to me.

"Dillion, these are like five sizes too big, plus you'll step on something."

"I'm more careful than you, and I could always carry you."

I have an idea, "Let's both wear them."

"What? Lucy I think you've lost it."

"No listen to me, we'll each wear one shoe, we'll hop, we can have a race. If you win you can carry me, and if I win I get to stay barefoot. What do you say?"

"No way, that's stupid."

"Who's chicken now?" I taunt him and make chicken noises.

"Fine, fine, fine." We each put on a shoe, "Where are we racing to?"

I look around, "That big tree over there," I point to an oak that towers over the other trees.

He gives me a weird look, "You really are crazy."

I smile back, "I know." Then I shout "Go!" And take off.

Even with the head start he's going to catch me. We're about twenty feet away from the tree when I fall. I land, then roll over onto my back and start laughing. I'm not sure what's come over me, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Dillion comes over and looks down at me, he asks if I'm okay and reaches out a hand to help me up. Instead I pull him down next to me. It's so worth it to see the look on his face. We're both laughing, and I'm almost crying I'm laughing so hard. I look up at the sky and see that the sun's set and the stars are coming out. It's my first view of the Angeles sky, and it's breathtaking.

We lie there for a while just looking at the stars. I look over at Dillion and find his eyes already on me. I'm about to suggest we go inside when I hear footsteps approaching us.

"Well, well, well," someone says.

We both recognize that voice. It's Prince Michael.

**Plot twist. I hadn't really planned to show Dillion very much, I'm really not sure where this came from, but let me know if you guys like it. This was a fun chapter to write even if I don't take it anywhere. I _really_ want to know what you guys thought since this was just an out of the blue thing I decided to do, but who knows what could happen? It's the Selection after all. As always please fav, follow, review, or PM me, especially for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**~Jen**


	12. Chapter 12 Michael

**Sorry guys. It's been a bad week and I've had a bit of writer's block. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I only have eight reviews, do you think we could go for ten? That's only two reviews for this chapter and it would really make me happy. Please guys? What'd ya think?**

**Big thanks to titiselection123 for always reviewing. You seriously make my day I can't thank you enough. This chapter is for you, hope you like it.**

Chapter 12 Michael

I look down on Dillion and Lucy in the grass. Lucy jumps up and looks embarrassed while Dillion just stares up at me. Slowly he gets to his feet.

I'd seen them from where I was sitting under my tree. They seemed to be having a good time. Then I could tell Dillion was going to make a move on Lucy. I had to save her from that. Dillion was a player and always messing around with the maids. He had no tact and just expected he could get what he wanted because he's a One. Lucy deserves better. Also, if I'm completely honest, I'll admit I was a bit jealous. Crazy right? I have nineteen gorgeous girls wanting to date me and the fact that one of them is more interested in Dillion makes me so mad. What's so great about him? Lucy barely talks to me, yet she treats Dillion like she's known him for years. I just don't get it.

I'm jerked out of my reverie by Dillion saying my name. It seems like he's said it several times. "Earth to Michael! Dude are you even listening?"

"What Dillion?" I don't mean to snap but I can tell that he's hurt.

"What me? What you? You seemed like you wanted to say something, so say it."

I can't contain what I was feeling, "What were you two doing out here?" I demand. I'm mad at Dillion and I don't even know why. I'm being ridiculous, but I can't stop. "Why're you hanging out with her? She's not here for you, besides she doesn't know what you're really like or she wouldn't even be with you."

At this Lucy jumps into the conversation trying to calm us both down. She gives me a quick curtsy and says, "Your Majesty, Prince Dillion was just showing me the gardens. I wanted to see them and didn't think it was appropriate to be outside alone after dark. We're sorry for disturbing you." She gives me a smile and I remember my promise to just stay friends with her. I should at least try.

"That's quite alright," I say, "you weren't disturbing me. I was just heading inside myself. Dillion, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Lady Lucille alone."

Dillion just nods but when he gets to me he lowers his voice to a whisper and says, "Mike, go easy on her, whatever you're mad about it was my fault. I was doing everything, she didn't care, she's crazy about you. Don't punish her for my mistake."

I know he's lying, there's no way in this world Lucy's crazy about me; however, I appreciate the fact that he wants to protect her. Maybe he wasn't just taking advantage of her. Although even if he was I know she's more than capable of taking cafe of herself. Once he leaves I turn to face her.

She looks at me and crosses her arms, but doesn't seem too angry, "Whatever you think you saw, you're wrong."

I chuckle, "And what do you think I saw?"

"Nothing! Because that's what happened. Honestly. The gardens were so appealing I really wanted to see them. Nothing is happening with me and Dillion. And if it were I'd tell you. I'm forthright enough to do that. I hoped you knew that, I guess I was wrong."

"It's not that Lucy, it's just- " I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but it doesn't matter because I'm cut off by the high pitched whining of the alarm.

Lucy throws her hands over her ears, "What _is_ that?" she shrieks.

"Rebels!" I grab her hand and start dragging her towards the palace. I can hear gunshots but don't see anything near us. We get to the palace doors and as I reach for them Lucy roughly jerks me to the side. A knife goes flying by and shatters the glass door. It misses me by inches. She just saved my life. I start to climb through the wreckage and try to pull her after me. She won't come. I turn to face her. Why isn't she coming.

I meet her eyes and she looks close to tears. "Michael, I _can't_."

I look at her and she looks down at her feet. There's nothing on them and I'm sure they're cut up from running through the gardens. She can't climb over all of this glass like that. Without thinking I scoop her up. I run through the doors and look around. The guards who are supposed to be here are gone. I hope the rebels didn't get them. I hold Lucy closer to my chest and sprint through the corridors until I find what I'm looking for. It looks like an ordinary hallway but when I push a brick the picture swings away revealing a secret passage. I quickly duck inside and shut the door.

I can feel Lucy trembling in my arms. I hold her tighter and say, "It's gonna be okay. Everything's fine."

She shakes her head, "Michael they were so close. You could have been killed. If you hadn't been there I wouldn't be alive. Thank you."

I laugh, "You're thanking me? I think it should be the other way around. You saved my life."

She smiles and says, "We saved each other," then after a minute of silence she adds, "You can put me down now."

I do and we start walking down the stairs to the safe room. About halfway there I notice she's limping. "Lucy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just stepped on something. Don't worry about it."

I worry anyway. "Let me see."

She shakes her head at me. I look down and in the dim light all I can see is that there's something wrapped around her foot. I pick her up again despite her protests. I can feel it when the fight goes out of her. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I can tell that she's utterly exhausted. I know this isn't the time but I have the unexplainable urge to kiss her. Holding her in my arms I want to protect her, she seems so helpless. She also smells amazing, even after being chased by rebels and puncturing her foot, I'm not sure what it is, but it's one hundred percent her, and it's intoxicating. All too soon we reach the safe room.

As soon as the guards see me there's chaos. They open the doors to the safe room all the while exclaiming, "They're here. They're safe."

I walk in and see my family sitting on cots looking worn out. We're so used to this, but my mother smiles at me and I can see how happy she is that I'm safe. The Selected look terrified, but they're all here. Lucy and I are the last to arrive. I carefully put Lucy on a cot and untie the the makeshift bandage on her foot. I gasp. It looks terrible. The cut is super deep and already looks infected. Her skin is bright red and as soon as I take the bandage off it starts bleeding again. I don't know how she was able to walk on this.

My face must give away what I'm thinking because she smile and says, "How bad is it?"

I don't smile. "It's bad Luce."

Her smile disappears, "_Don't_ call me that."

I simply nod and go get a maid to treat her foot. Why is this girl always pushing me away? Why do I care so much? As soon as I leave Dillion goes over and sits by her. I see them start talking. I push that thought out of my mind and start going around to comfort the girls.

I get to Rachel first. She's a pretty brunette with grey eyes and a nice smile, although she's not smiling now. She seems a bit shaken up but otherwise appears to be doing very well. After we've talked for a minute I tell her, "I know this isn't a good time, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She nods and says she'd be delighted to. I move on to the next girl.

Stella seems to be doing the best out of everyone, just taking it in stride, not letting it mess her up. I admire that.

Emily and Melanie are both crying but stop when I get to them and give them a hug. If only hugs could solve more problems.

Kira asks to go home. Of course I let her.

Sophia is trembling but says she wants to stay here. I was kind of hoping she's want to go home. The more who leave the easier my life gets.

In total five girls want to go home. I let them know that after the attack is over they'll be sent back to their home province.

The Selection is down to fifteen.

I walk over to my family and let them know the news. My mother isn't surprised. She says it was the same way during her Selection. Dillion's still talking with Lucy, so I speak with Gabriella. I ask her for a favor, and I know there's no way she'll say no. We've always been close, and this is something she's been wanting to do anyway. I whisper my plan in her ear and watch as her eyes go wide.

**Alright, so I'll admit, not my best, but all the same please let me know what you guys think. I would love to hit double digits for the reviews so please help me out with that. Two reviews isn't that much, they don't have to be long just tell me what you think, whether you like it or not, what you want to happen, anything really!**

**~Jen**


	13. Chapter 13 Lucy

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but hey, I got it out before Thanksgiving. I was really hoping for more reviews, but alas no.**

**Thanks to maxerica fourtris forever for following, and **

**HUGE thanks to SS120550 for following, faving, and reviewing. You are amazing! Your review made my day you're so sweet, thanks.**

**Authors note's done, back to the story**.

Chapter 13 Lucy

It's been two days since the rebel attack and all of the royalty acts like it never happened. How often do they happen? Allison, she's the lady in charge, I finally learned her name, let us call home. I was so excited I got to talk to April. That was awesome. I haven't gone a single day without talking to her for seven years, now it's been over a week. She was hysterical, so excited, and a bit jealous. If I make it to the Elite she's definitely coming here. Maybe I'll stick around just for that, so that April can see the palace. Also, Michael's not nearly as bad as I thought, when someone saves your life it's hard to see bad things about them. I didn't get to call Peter, obviously. He hasn't responded to my texts and I'm a little ticked off at him. It's been three days and not one word, how hard is it to type out a sentence? Not that hard. I haven't checked my phone yet today because my maids have been here, but I'm not getting my hopes up.

My maids are such a blessing, I don't know what I'd do without them. Even today, they have me dressed in a gorgeous green day dress that brings out my eyes. They made it themselves and it's my favorite so far. I don't like evening dresses because they make me feel too formal. This one is perfect, cutting off right at my knees and swishing out. It narrows as it goes up, circling my waist tightly and making me look even slimmer than I am. It's sleeveless but not strapless and is perfect for the Angeles heat. The green dress has a pattern of flowers on it, wearing it makes me feel like springtime. It matches my necklace perfectly. My maids curled my hair and pulled a few strands back in twists. I don't know how they are so good at everything, they know just what I want. They were even nice enough to let me wear a pair of white flats instead of heels. This is the prettiest I've felt since I got to the palace.

I look at them as they "tidy" up my room, it's already spotless. Jane sees me watching and gives me a look.

"Is their anything I can do to help you?" I know what her answer will be but I ask anyway.

"Of course not miss! You're a Lady, it wouldn't become you." I can see how truly shocked she is at my offer.

I look her straight in the eye, "Jane, until a week ago I was a Six, the same as you three, so don't you dare act like I'm better than you. You three are worth far more than me through your kindness and goodness. I should be serving you."

Before she can respond there's a knock at the door. To prove my earlier point I run over and answer it. I don't know who I was expecting, but certainly not who's there.

"Em!" I practically tackle her as I give her a hug.

"It's good to see you too Lucy." She smiles and hugs me back.

Emily and I bonded on the plane and have become good friends. I haven't got to see her much lately. She's always doing something or with the prince and I'm usually in my room or reading in the Women's Room. We haven't got to talk since before the rebel attack and I've missed her terribly. Other than April she's my closest friend.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Pretty good, although not as good as you," I tease, "How was your date?"

She blushes and looks away.

I laugh, "How about we get some tea and talk? We can hang out in your room for the rest of the day."

Em smiles at me, "That would be lovely."

A few hours later we're sitting on the floor of her room with a tray of tea sitting between us. That's another reason I love Emily, she totally gets me. Every other girl wouldn't sit on the floor- it's not ladylike, but Em doesn't care.

I pick up a tart from the tray and turn to Emily, "So how'd your date go? What'd you do? Was Prince Michael nice?"

She smiles, "He was a perfect gentleman. We went for a picnic in the gardens and it was so romantic. He even held my hand on the way back. I think he really likes me," she looks bashful and adds, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this seeing as we're competing for him."

I decide to tell her what I really think, "Em, we're not competing for him. I don't have any feelings for Michael. We're just friends. I haven't been on a date yet and I probably won't. I just don't feel that way about him, and since I won't be princess, I really want you to, you would be perfect."

"Do you really think so?" she asks.

"I really do. You're everything a princess should be, kind, fair, and don't forget, absolutely gorgeous. You're the obvious choice."

She opens her mouth to respond and someone knocks at the door. Her maid runs over and opens it and Emily and I are met by the princess. We both jump up, and I trip over my feet in my rush. I can feel my face burning as I look up and meet Princess Gabriella's eyes. Unlike her brother, I really want the princess to like me. She's so amazing and has great ideas for the country, even though she won't be here to see them through.

"Hello Ladies, how is your afternoon going?" she smiles at us and thankfully ignores my fall.

"Great," we chorus to her.

"I'm glad you're both here, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

Emily and I look at each other wondering what the princess wants from us.

She laughs lightly, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I wanted to get to know some of you girls from the Selection since one of you is going to be my sister, and I wanted to invite both of you to spend the evening with me. You and a few other girls can come up to the theatre after dinner and we'll all get to know each other. I want to get to know the real you, so just be yourself."

All I can do is nod. The princess wants to get to know me. _Me_. A nobody Six from Atlin. This can't be happening. She turns to go and I have enough of my brain left to curtsy before she leaves the room. Emily and I have identical grins on our faces, the rest of the day can't pass fast enough.

...

After agonizing hours spent in the Women's Room all afternoon, it's finally time to meet the princess. Emily and I are heading up to the fourth floor where the theatre is.

"Who else do you think will be there?" I wonder.

"Who knows? I bet Chelsea though because she got the first date so the prince must really like her."

Emily was right. When we walk in Chelsea is talking to Princess Gabriella while Melanie is seated nearby listening intensely. The princess looks up and smiles when she sees us coming.

"Hello Ladies, I'm glad you could make it. We've been expecting you."

"Are we the last?" I venture.

"No, I invited one more girl, though I'm not sure if she's coming."

I look around and notice that there's one girl from every caste here, except Two. I'm a Six, Chelsea's a Five, Em's a Four, and Mel's a Three. I'm betting that the other girl is a Two.

"I guess we could start without her, though I hope she comes," Gabriella seems put out at the thought of her not coming, "What do you girls want to do? We could watch a movie or try to get to know each other."

Chelsea has a glint in her eye as she suggests, "We could play Truth or Dare."

I haven't quite figured out Chelsea yet, sometimes she seems nice and sometimes she can be super cunning, I'm not sure why she's here, the prince or the crown. Mel's the total opposite, an open book. She's already smitten with the prince after just meeting him, and she's almost as sweet as April. I love being around her she makes everything seem better, she's a total optimist.

Gabriella snaps me back to reality by saying, "That's a great idea, who wants to go first?"

Melanie speaks up, "I guess I will. Emily, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says immediately.

"Alright, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Em thinks this over then says, "About a year ago I had a crush on this really great guy, but he had a girlfriend. He told me he liked me, but I wouldn't be with him because of his girlfriend, so he broke up with her. She knew it was because of me, so she hated me. The same day he dumped her, she came into the restaurant I was working at. _Of course_ I had to be her waitress," she shakes her head and smiles a little, "I was carrying a tray with hot coffee on it to the guy behind her. She stuck out her foot and tripped me, I dropped the tray and the coffee spilled all over her and burned her. She insisted that I did it on purpose and screamed at me in front of the whole restaurant. It was so humiliating. And needless to say that restaurant didn't think I should work there anymore."

"Oh Em," I console, "that sounds horrible."

She nods, "It was. But on the way out she slipped and fell and everyone laughed at her. At school people never let her forget that. And once she got outside a bird attacked her. I'm not sure why, but I guess he liked coffee."

We're all quiet in the wake of her story. Then she adds, "I guess it's my turn. Your Majesty?"

"Truth."

We listen as the princess tells us about her first kiss with the Prince of France. They were twelve. First they banged heads then on the second try he pulled away when she leaned in. Her momentum carried her forward and she fell and broke her nose. He felt so bad that he kissed her, but she still had to explain to her parents why she had a broken nose and a bruised forehead.

She turns to me, "Lady Lucille?"

"Dare." There's no way I'm spilling all of my secrets.

She gives me an evil smile, "I dare you to go declare your undying love for my brother."

My mouth drops open, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"And I suppose you're all going to watch?"

"Of course."

"Fine."

We walk down to the third floor and everyone else stands at the corner and watches as I march up to Michael's door. I look back at them and glare, causing them all to laugh.

"Shhh you'll give me away!" I turn away from them and before I lose my nerve I knock.

It takes him a minute to answer the door, and when he does it's the least put together I've ever seen him. His jacket and tie are off leaving him in just a shirt that really shows off his muscles, and his perfect hair is tousled like he's run his hands through it several times. I can tell he's surprised to see me.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were- never mind, can I help you?" he asks.

All of my courage leaves me, "_Ummm,_ hi Michael. Can I talk to you?"

He nods, "Of course."

I take his hand and pull him out into the hallway.

"I'm not really sure how to say this..." I trail off.

"Lucy, you know you can tell me anything."

I nod then blurt out, "Michael I'm in love with you. I love you with everything I am and can't imagine living without you!" I put his hand on my heart and say, "Can't you feel it? We belong together!" I'm being so over dramatic and ridiculous, poor Michael is speechless and I hear a chorus of giggles from around the corner. I get down on my knee and say, "Michael, end the Selection. Pick me, marry me, I_ love_ you." I draw out the words making them go on and on. I hear someone snort and I lose it. I fall backwards on the floor and collapse into giggles. Michael's face is on fire, I think he figured out what's been going on. The princess sticks her head around the corner and when she sees her brother she stops mid-laugh.

"Gabriella, did you have something to do with this?" It seems like he's trying not to yell.

She smiles, "It may have been my idea, but I didn't know Lucy was such a good actress."

He sighs, "Just get out, _all_ of you."

I stand up and before he goes into his room I lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a good sport," I tease.

He shakes his head at me and I run up the stairs.

Back at the theatre there's someone waiting for us.

Stella is standing in the room with her arms crossed looking furious. When she sees us she snaps, "Oh I guess you decided to show up." Then she realizes the princess is there and her attitude changes. She's sweet as sugar and makes me want to puke. Why is she such a jerk to everyone except the princess? Gabriella's not stupid I'm sure she can see through her acting.

We decide to watch a movie and have popcorn. Em and I sit in some funky chairs on the ground in the back. They're super comfy. We're having a great time and the princess is telling Stella exactly what she missed. Suddenly Stella's not there. I hear something behind me and when I turn I'm doused with an ice cold sticky liquid. I can't see and I'm so shocked I gasp. Stella just dumped her drink all over me! My nice dress is ruined and this will take hours to get out of my hair. Everything is a sticky mess. It's _so_ gross. I'm completely soaked and seeing red. I turn to Stella and scream, "You _witch_! You did that on purpose!"

She looks completely innocent and says, "No I didn't. Lucy I'm so sorry." She turns to face me and when her back is to the princess she rolls her eyes and mouths, "Not".

I've had enough of her. I'm on my feet and have my arm back to slap her when Emily grabs it and says, "Luce she's not worth it. Come on let's go."

I know that she's right, but I'm so furious, however I decide to leave with some of my dignity intact. Fuming I walk over to the princess and curtsy telling her I had a nice time but that I really need to go. She gives me a knowing look and nods. On my way out I hear Emily say the same thing. Then Melanie. Then Chelsea. I guess the party's over. On the way to my room they're consoling me the whole way, about what a jerk she is and that she's just jealous. I'm lucky to have such great friends, but that won't get the soda out of my hair. Tomorrow, one way or another I'll make sure she's gone.

I reach my room, tell the girls goodnight and shut the door. I go into the bathroom and start scrubbing my hair. It won't come out.

I sigh. It's going to be a long night.

**Alright, kind of a filler, but I promise I have a plan, you'll just have to be patient. In the mean time, leave me a review or a PM. I seriously love hearing from you guys. You're all wonderful and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving.**

**~Jen**


	14. Chapter 14 Michael

**Hey guys! How was everyone's Thanksgiving (for those of you in America)? This is a super long chapter so sorry for the wait. I'm so happy I got double digit reviews! Is it too much to ask for fifteen by the next chapter? Keep 'em coming because I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Shoutouts!**

**Thanks to AnimeAssasinAkame for following and favoriting. I'm so glad you like it enough to do that.**

**And huge thanks to ItsjustSam for following, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**Your review seriously made my day. You are so nice and I'm glad you like it. Your story is AMAZING and you need to update ASAP.**

**Alright you've waited long enough, if you even read the author's note. So here's Chapter 14.**

...

Chapter 14 Michael

I can't wrap my head around what just happened. I'm sitting at my desk staring at the bills I'm supposed to be reading, but I'm thinking about the girls. A few in particular. The ones Gabby was getting to know tonight.

Gabriella has always wanted a sister, and she's about to get one. I told her my favorite girls, one from each caste, and asked her to spend time with them. I want her to get to know them, it will help them, and Gabby was so excited I couldn't say no.

It's already Thursday and I still have seven girls to go out with before the Report tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I already know who the Elite are and it's only been a week. My Selection is going faster than I ever thought. I wish it could slow down, but the advisors say it needs to be fast, as soon as I'm married we can try to ally with Spain, which needs to happen soon if we want to avoid another World War.

I stand up and push in my chair. These bills will have to wait until tomorrow. It really doesn't matter if I read them or not, my opinion's never asked. I can get up early and finish them, for now I'm exhausted.

I glance at the clock on my way to bed. Only midnight. I might actually get some sleep tonight. I crawl into bed and try to sleep, already dreading tomorrow.

...

It takes all my self control not to roll my eyes. The advisors have been talking in circles for hours. We're trying to decide what to do about the rebels. _Again_. No one can ever agree on anything so we do nothing. I think we should find them before they get us. We have the army, if we get to them when they aren't expecting it we could wipe them out. We need to act now, while we're not at war, the rebels need to be our main focus, but my father doesn't see that.

One advisor suggests heightened palace security. That's countered because it won't help the people. Everyone is good at finding reasons why plans won't work, it seems like no one actually wants to find a solution.

I've wasted two hours of my life when I decide to head down to breakfast. On the way there I see a maid and give her a note to take to Nicole. She's one of the people's favorites and I probably should have gone out with her before now. I'm not sure what to do with her, I've already done almost everything I could think of.

I walk into the Dining Room and see the fifteen remaining girls. They all look happy, especially the ones who were with Gabby last night. I don't know who I want to marry, I can't see myself with any of these girls, they're nice enough, but I can't see a future with them.

I see Melanie looking at me and I smile at her. Maybe there are a few I could end up with. Melanie was one of my favorites, I really want to get to know her, we both love art and I bet we have some other things in common too. She's a Three, just like my mother was, that makes her like Mel more than the others, and Gabriella loves Melanie too. Maybe I should be going out with her instead of Nicole. Lucy's sitting next to Melanie and she leans over and whispers something that makes Melanie laugh, then both girls look over at me and giggle some more. I will never understand women.

...

I'm in my room getting ready for my date with Nicole. I think I'll give her an archery lesson. I also need to go out with two other girls later today so that they'll have something to talk about on the Report. I'm trying to date everybody, and it's really not working. I'd like to find whoever thought up the Selection and strangle them. Seriously, what were they thinking? Why can't I find love on my own? I think I could do it, but I don't even have the chance, because I have to do what the people want. And they want a Selection.

Gabriella bursts through my door looking excited.

I turn to her, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Not now Michael, we don't have time. You need to pick up Nicole in ten minutes."

"I know, but why are you here?"

She pouts, "Well I was going to tell you about last night, but I can leave if you don't want to hear it."

"No, you can stay, tell me what you thought? Did you like them? Can you see me being married to any of them?"

She thinks for a moment, "I could see Mel, Emily, or Lucy being part of our family. Any of them would make a great sister, I love all of them. They're actually quite a bit alike, I see why you like them. There's something a bit off about Chelsea, I'm not sure what it is, but something's not right. Don't even get me started on Stella. She's a jerk, I can't believe you're considering her. If you marry her then I might just stop being your sister."

"What's wrong with her, she's nice, and super hot."

"Is that all you're basing this off of? How she _looks_? Do you know how shallow that is? Besides, she ruined everything. She dumped her drink on Lucy and showed up late and yelled at everyone. You should get rid of her, you deserve better." She's yelling now and I'm sick of it.

"Enough Gabriella. This is _my_ choice and I'm sick of everyone telling me how to decide my future. I wanted to know what you thought not for you to make my choice. If you'll excuse me I'm going on my date." I leave slamming the door behind me.

...

Nicole's a pretty cool girl, but I have a hard time focusing on her. I'm still thinking about what my sister said. I could see Nicole and I being friends, but we have no chemistry. We spend a couple hours at the archery range and by the end of it Nicole is consistently hitting the target and even had a few bulls-eyes. I can tell she had a great time but she was expecting something more romantic. My heart's just not in this date. I really just want things to go back to normal, but that's impossible.

I walk Nicole back to her room and give her a kiss on the cheek, then I head down the hall and prepare myself to knock. I can hear sounds coming from inside, but I'm not sure what they are. I knock and the noise stops. There's no answer. After a minute I push the door open and step inside.

She's sitting on her bed holding a piece of paper while tears stream down her cheeks. She's so absorbed in her crying that she doesn't see me come in. I know I should leave but something keeps me rooted in place.

I clear my throat and she jumps.

"Michael! I didn't see come in."

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" This is the first time I've really had to deal with a crying girl and I'm not sure what to do.

She shakes her head at me then asks, "Is there a reason you came here?"

"I was going to ask you on a date, but I understand if you want me to leave. Before I do are you sure I can't help you?"

"Yeah, but a date might actually be a good distraction, if you don't mind me looking like this." She gestures to her tear stained face and messy hair.

"Not at all. How do you feel about music?"

We walk down the hall side by side until we get to the room I'm looking for. I pull her inside and hear her gasp.

"It's amazing. Can you play all of these?"

"Most of them, and I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to show you this room for a while Lucy."

I watch her as she looks around the music room. There's all kinds of instruments: guitars, violins, brass, woodwinds, even a piano. She looks so happy, like she had no idea these things even existed. She walks over to the piano and taps a few keys.

"Can you play?" I ask her.

She's still trying to figure out the piano as she answers, "No, I could never afford it, but I've always wanted to."

I walk over and pull her onto the bench with me, "I'll teach you." I play a quick intro that makes her smile.

"Showoff," she mutters.

I start to teach her the notes and how to read music. She's a natural. I wonder if she'd have learned earlier if we didn't have the castes. After a while she stops and just listens to me play. I do a song I know by heart and start singing too. She looks so shocked that I laugh.

"Didn't know the price could sing?"

"Actually no, I've always thought you'd be a good singer, but not that good."

I smile and keep playing, "You try. It's a song everyone knows. We'll make it a duet."

She adamantly shakes her head, "No thank you."

"Come on. Please."

"Nope."

I know how I can get her to sing, I look her in the eye and say, "Sing! Your prince demands it."

She laughs at me, but says, "Just remember, you asked for it."

I start singing and in a minute she comes in. I stop playing and stare at her.

She laughs, "I know, I know, I'm awful."

"Lucille Woods you may be the _worst_ singer I know. I thought with how well you played you'd be a good singer too. Boy was I wrong."

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen."

I smirk, "I usually don't."

She smiles. We're having such a good time I don't want to stop, but I have to ask her.

"Lucy, you're not okay. Why were you crying? What happened?"

She sighs like she knew I'd ask, "I got a letter from home with some bad news."

We're interrupted by my siblings noisily entering the music room. Why do they always come at the worst possible moment? I catch Gabriella's eye and give her an expression that translates to _get out_. She gets the message but Dillion doesn't. I see her try and pull Dillion out but he won't move.

I look over at them, "Guys, we're kind of in the middle of something."

"Yeah. So?" Of course that's what Dillion would say.

Lucy can see where I'm heading with this, "Get out Dillhole."

"Name calling are we? Not very age appropriate."

"Neither is crashing a date."

"Alright then," he turns to our sister, "Gabby, I get the feeling we're not wanted. Maybe we should leave."

"That's a good idea," I tell him.

He turns and smirks at us, "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Her face turns bright red, "We are _not_ lovebirds."

He raises an eyebrow, "Ok _sure_. Bye Mike. See you around Lucy Lu."

He finally allows Gabby to pull him away and the room is quiet again.

"I'm so sorry about that. Honestly sometimes I want to strangle Dillion. He's such an idiot."

She smiles, "You love him though, he's your little brother. Even though he's an idiot you're lucky to have him. Don't forget that."

"Are you an only child?"

Her face darkens, "I'm an only _everything_. No parents, no siblings, no nothing. And now one of the only people I care about and who cares about me is..." She bursts into tears and her sobs shake the whole bench.

"What? What happened to them? Who is it?"

"_Peter_," she says his name like it's the only word that matters, like he's the only thing that matters.

"Who's Peter?" I wonder.

She sighs, "I don't know where to begin." She thinks for a moment then says, "You've never worked a day in your life. You don't know what it's like outside these walls. But I do. And being a Six. That's not good. You get to clean up after spoiled brats and cater to their every whim. Sometimes they want things that nobody should have to do. Sometimes they make you feel lower than an Eight. And sometimes if you don't do it, you don't get paid. And if you don't get paid, you _starve_."

I didn't know that's what life was like for some of the lower castes. Poor Lucy. I can't even imagine how many girls that happens to. I've got to do something about it. Growing up here has made me blind to what's happening in my kingdom, and that needs to change.

"Did that happen to you?" If this Peter dude hurt her in any way he's going to pay.

"It started to. I was cleaning for a family of Threes and one of their sons tried to use me. I wouldn't do it. I was _not_ going to be an Eight. Then Peter came in. He saw me trapped and what his brother was doing. He saved me, but I thought he was like his brother, I didn't want anything to do with him. I stopped taking jobs from that family and tried to stay away from them. Peter wouldn't let me though.

We'd always run into each other around town. I always thought it was coincidence, but it wasn't. Peter was trying to see me," she's smiling at the memory, Peter must be really special to her, "then one day, I realized _I_ was running into _him_. I would look for him wherever I went. I would bump into him just for an excuse to talk to him. I knew he couldn't like me, I was a Six and he was a Three, but I kept hoping.

One day he asked me out. He took me to a coffee shop and we started talking, then it turned into something more. We dated for a year and a half. His family disapproved, but he didn't care. We were going to get married. I told him my dream and he found a way to give me that. We were going to be Fours, but at least we were together. He's the reason I signed up for the Selection. I _truly_ didn't want to and didn't think I'd get picked. Our wedding day was supposed to be the day I came here, we had to cancel it, and now I'm Illéan property. I'm living in a palace and he's getting tortured by rebels, and it's _all my fault_."

She's crying again, although this time it's silent. I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me. "You can't actually think that. This is _not_ your fault. It's the rebels, and I promise you, we'll stop them and Peter will be fine. Trust me."

She looks up at me with her emerald eyes, "Really?" Her face is red and tear streaked, but she's never looked more beautiful.

I look down at her and breathe, "Absolutely," then I kiss her. It's not really a kiss just a press of my lips to hers, but it fills me with a feeling I've never had before.

She doesn't feel the same way. She jerks back so fast she falls off the bench and lands hard on the floor. The look she's giving me clearly says, _just what do you think you're doing_? I'm so stupid.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I run my hands through my hair thinking of how I can apologize. "You just told me some personal stuff, and I couldn't think of anything to tell you so I just acted without thinking. And I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I care about, and I care about you Lucy. I won't do it again and I get it if you're mad at me. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I'll help you find Peter and we'll save him. You two can be together and I'll stay out of the picture, just please don't hate me."

Something in her eyes softens, maybe she'll forgive me. Before I realize what's happening she launches herself at me. I catch her but am so unprepared for what she's going to do. She leans forward and kisses me. A truly deep meaningful kiss and after a second of hesitation I kiss her back. Her hands are in my hair and mine travel down her back. I've never experienced anything like this before. She's so soft yet so strong. I know she can handle herself but she's letting me take care of her. I can feel a passion burning in my gut, a feeling I've never had for anything before. I want to take care of this broken girl. I want to fix her. I want her to be mine, and yet I barely know her. Her hands are on my neck and she pulls me even closer. I wrap my arms around her and do the same. I won't ever let her fall apart.

After a minute she pulls away. Her face is flushed and I'm sure mine is the same. We stare at each other for a moment then she says, "Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. That probably wasn't appropriate."

She seems regretful. Can she actually not feel this fire between us? Being with her is something new and exciting, she makes me feel like I'm not the prince. I'm just a lucky guy with a perfect girl. I'm about to tell her that was quite alright when I'm interrupted by the siren blaring.

I jump up and pull her with me, dragging her towards the door.

"Why does this always happen when we're together?" she wonders.

"Just lucky," I reply.

We get to the hallway and I start pulling her to the safe room. We walk around a corner and are met by five rebels. I start to backpedal, but they've spotted us.

"There's the girl," one of them says, "get her."

Why are they after Lucy? What could they possibly want from her? I'm not going to find out.

"Run!" I scream. We turn and start running the way we came, but we're not fast enough. I feel her jerked from my grasp.

"Lucy!" I yell to her, then, "Let her go!" to the rebels.

"Michael!' She screams. I have to get to her. I start charging toward them. I'm unarmed but I don't care. I have to save her.

"Just turn around kid, we only want the girl," one of them says to me.

"No!"

They turn and start back to wherever they came from, taking Lucy with them. I start to follow and am tackled from behind. Two guards are holding me down.

"Your Highness, we have to get you to safety."

"No! Not me! Save her!" I point to Lucy. I struggle against their grasp but the guards won't budge. I can only watch in horror as she's dragged away.

...

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just love those? Sorry, I had to. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and anything else you'd like to see. Different POVs, scenes, let me know what you guys like. I'm gonna put the poll up on my profile soon, but question: some other fanfics have links to what the characters look like, do you guys want to see that or not? Let me know in the reviews. I would be like the happiest person ever if we could get to fifteen by the next time I update. In the meantime, keep being awesome.**

**~Jen**


	15. Chapter 15 Lucy

**Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I updated. Sorry about that. Semester just ended so I had a ton of stuff going on, not to mention finals. Thanks for waiting. This chapter is pretty long to make up for lost time. Hope you all like it!**

...

Chapter 15 Lucy

I'm screaming my head off but it's not doing any good. I kick and thrash out at the man holding me but it's like hitting a brick wall. He doesn't move. I see Michael try to chase after me and get tackled.

I see guards as we run down the hall but none of them shoot. Maybe they're scared of hitting me.

I'm truly scared now. What's going to happen to me? Why do the rebels want me? What could I possibly give them? I'm just a girl. Nothing special. I can't change anything.

The rebel carrying me stops to put something over my head. I can't see anything and it feels like I'm suffocating. I lash out even more. I try to scream but realize nobody can hear me. I really start panicking. I can't breathe and I'm hyperventilating. I know I'm going to die.

I feel the rebel holding me stop.

"Jeez, calm down girl. I'm not going to hurt you."

I'm not reassured. I go still and think. I feel him relax a little now that I've stopped moving. I take advantage of this and reel my leg back and kick him with everything I have right where it counts. He drops me and I land hard. The wind's knocked out of me and I lie gasping on the floor.

"Listen kid. I really don't want to hurt you. I just can't have you seeing where we're going. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We both want it to be the easy way. Besides, there's someone I'm sure you're eager to see."

My breath catches in my throat. I know he's talking about Peter. My Peter. I could see him in just a few minutes. That's everything I want, but there's a voice in my head screaming to run. That I can't trust this rebel. I push it to the back of my mind and stand up. I pull the hood off.

We're in an area that I've never seen before. I couldn't find my way back if I tried.

"Alright, but we're doing this on my terms."

He laughs, "You've got guts. I'll give you that, but do you really think you have control here? We're doing this my way so put that back on or your life will get a whole lot more painful."

Something tells me he's lying. I decide to bluff my way out of this, "You can't hurt me. You want me for some reason, and your boss won't be happy if I'm injured. I won't try to run if you let me walk. I'll go with you willingly, but if you say no I will fight you every step of the way. Neither of us will get what we want and both of us will be miserable. I want to do this the easy way, how about you?"

He sighs but turns and continues walking. I can't believe it was that easy. The rebels must really want me, but why?

...

We've been walking for what feels like forever and I've just about had enough. This must be his plan: to bore me to death by walking around in circles. I swear we've passed this portrait three times. He's probably trying to make sure I never find my way out.

Finally we reach a door and stop. I look at him and he opens it without a word and gestures for me to enter.

I walk through the door and hear it slam behind me. I try the handle and it's locked. Of course. I walked right into this. I can't believe how stupid I am. I'm about to start banging on the door when I hear a noise behind me. I whip my head to the side and am shocked by what I find.

Peter's lying in a heap on the floor. I rush over to him and put his head in my lap. He's unconscious but begins to move in my arms. I look at his face and see a deep gash running from his temple to his chin. He has other shallower cuts all over but this one is bad. His shirt is rolled up a bit and I see a deep purple bruise showing. How much have they hurt him?

His eyes flutter open and he stares at me in disbelief, "Lucy?" he asks. Then adds, "Am I dreaming?"

I laugh and my smile's so bright I'm surprised the room isn't glowing, "No Peter. I'm really here, and everything will be fine."

He sits up and looks at me. How I've missed his eyes. Their blue is so deep and pure and I'm getting lost in them. I lean over and give him a tentative kiss. He kisses me back with more passion than I thought him capable of in his current state. I pull back first, not wanting him to overexert himself.

I stare into his eyes and whisper, "We _will_ get out of here."

"Well that depends."

I don't recognize the voice and I look around to see who it is.

There's a man standing in the doorway. I'm certain I've never seen him before, yet he looks _so_ familiar. He looks to be in his mid-thirties with dark blond hair and blue eyes. There's a cruel spark in his eyes and he gives me an evil smile. I'm trying to figure out where I know him from.

The man who brought me here is standing behind him, "Watch out, she's a tough one." I notice he grimaces as he says it and I remember kicking him. I smile at the thought. He deserved that for what they did to Peter.

"I expected nothing less," the blond man's staring at me and something about his gaze makes me nervous, "You can leave now," he adds as an afterthought.

The guard shuffles out of the room leaving just the three of us. I stand up and put myself between Peter and this man. I know I'm in way over my head but there's no way Peter's getting hurt for my choices. Hurt even worse that is.

I stare him down. I'm not sure what gives me my courage, maybe that's what happens when you know you're about to die, you feel brave.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did you take me?" The questions pop out of my mouth before I realize it.

He laughs, "My name doesn't matter, just know that I'm the leader of a powerful group of people who are about to change the world, and I promise my dear, I will answer all of your questions, but first I would like to ask you some. And it would benefit you to answer honestly. You are a part of the Selection, correct?"

I roll my eyes, was he seriously asking that, "Yeah, that's where you stole me from in case you weren't paying attention."

He ignores my attitude and asks another question, "But you love this man here?"

"It's me you want, let him go. Peter has _nothing_ to do with this."

"That's where you're wrong. He has everything to do with it. Because he's the one person you would do _anything_ for."

I look at him and try to figure out what this rebel is up to, "What do you want?" I ask softly.

"Many things. And in time you'll want them too. Right now I just want to talk to you. I want to explain our side of things, and I want you to join us."

I laugh, "You're wasting your breath, because that will _never_ happen."

He just smiles, "We'll see. Lucille, what do you know about the rebels? I would imagine it's not much."

I just shake my head. All I know is that what they do is wrong. Murdering people isn't right.

"Let me enlighten you. Nobody really knows what this country was like before it was Illéa. The royalty see to that. It was a land full of hope and opportunity for everybody. Everyone was equal, no castes, and everyone had the chance to make something for themselves. Imagine a land without castes, where you're free to choose what you want to do, where you can do something that makes you happy simply because it makes you happy. Not because the government says so. Does that really sound like a bad thing?"

I'm silent for a moment, because I completely agree with him. The castes need to go, "Murder is not the way to achieve that."

"Then how do you suggest we accomplish it, because as you know, the castes are still here, and we want to change that. The royalty have had plenty of time and they haven't changed anything. If they're gone the castes will follow. We want to change history, are you with us or not?"

He's staring at me so hard I can feel it. I know what he wants me to say, and really I want the same goal, but our methods are completely opposite. I shake my head at him.

"Michael wants change. He knows what this country needs and he'll get it there. He just has to become king first. Give him time."

He stares daggers at me, "Time is something we don't have. People are dying because of the lack of action. You say _Michael_," he spits the name, "can change the country. Prove it. The king must be dead and you must have a plan by the end of the Selection. You will eliminate the castes or we will eliminate the royalty. Or you could join us and save yourself the trouble. The choice is yours, do you understand?"

I nod, "I will figure out a way to get rid of the castes, but you have to let Peter go."

He laughs, "I'm not going to lose my leverage. Get rid of the castes and you can have him back. That is if you're not married to the prince, which you probably will be, because there's no other way you can eliminate the castes."

I'm about to explode I'm so mad. I will _not_ marry Michael. I won't be queen and I won't kill anyone. Who is this man to think he can tell me how to live my life?

"Why? Why me? There's fourteen other girls, get one of them to do it."

"It has to be you Lucille. We planned this from the very beginning. How else do you think a Six got into the Selection? It wasn't chance, the game is rigged."

Did he just say he's the reason I'm in the Selection? He's the reason my life is awful? I'm ready to tear him to shreds.

"This is _your_ fault! Why would I help you now? You _ruined_ my life!" I shriek.

"I may have ruined it, but I also gave it to you."

"What are you saying?" I'm so confused. This man is crazy.

He shakes his head, "Ms. White said you were stubborn, but I didn't think you'd be stupid too. Use your head Lucille. _Think_."

I try to think, but things just aren't adding up. I'm about to question him when there's a knock on the door.

"Jasper?" A timid voice calls.

I see him visibly pale.

"Kathleen, I told you to stay away. What are you doing here?"

A woman enters and walks over to him, "I know, but I had to see for myself."

She turns to face me and I gasp. She's me, on a twenty year delay. Our eyes are exactly the same: shape, color, everything. We have the same nose, with just a splatter of freckles across the bridge. Our faces are shaped the same, although she has many more wrinkles than me. This is the face I see whenever I look in a mirror, although the hair that frames hers is a deep brown, almost black compared to my blond. Our mouths are different too. I glance at Jasper and finally realize why he looks familiar. His mouth, which is angry, looks identical to mine when I'm upset.

The room is spinning, or maybe I'm spinning, but something isn't right. I can't see. I can't think. Nothing makes sense. I'm losing my mind.

I hear the woman breathe, "Jasper, she's beautiful."

I can't see what his face looks like, but I can imagine. He looks disgusted and is trying to hide it. I know he hates me.

"Yes. She's going back to the palace now, and she'll tell no one what we talked about. If she does Peter won't look so good the next time she sees him."

I think I'm on the floor, but I'm really not sure. I can't breathe. I feel someone walk over and stand by me. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened.

I hear Kathleen say, "Oh Jasper, _don't_."

Then something hits the back of my head. Maybe I needed that, to knock things into place, because suddenly everything makes sense. As I drift into unconsciousness I can only form one thought.

_The rebel leaders are my parents._

...

**How was that for a chapter? Again sorry for the wait. I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees. Time for shoutouts!**

**Sweetie16 for following! It really means a lot to me that you like my story enough to follow it. Thanks!**

**SS120550- I'm glad you like that, I wasn't sure if I was doing a good enough job. And I hope this isn't too long for you, it was necessary for the plot. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you celebrate! Thanks for reviewing!**

**theotheralison for following and REVIEWING- I'm glad you think it's good. It's not actually Lucy the maid. I just like the name Lucy and it wasn't until like chapter five that I realized I made a mistake, so it was too late to change it! Blonde moment! Although I would love to see Lucy the maid slap someone, it would be pretty funny because she's so nice and shy. Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you guys think about that plot twist. Tell me what you guys want to see and I'll try to incorporate it. I read and appreciate every review so if you guys could tell me what you think that would be lovely. Have a great holiday season and just a wonderful life! Enjoy winter while it's here, so hard to believe it's almost 2015!**

**Now it's one in the morning so I really should go to sleep.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fav.**

** Thanks for reading!**

**~Jen**


	16. Chapter 16 Michael

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. It stinks when you think you can update because it's break, but then you get sick, and not even the kind of sick where you can still write, but the terrible kind that leaves you in bed feeling awful for three days. Yeah that's what happened to me. It was horrible.**

**On a better note, today I found out that I got this scholarship thing where you get a free trip to DC. I'm so excited! Only three kids got in and I'm so happy!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, although most of you probably don't read them, but I'm so happy now, and I can't talk about it at school because my friend applied and didn't get in. **

**Happy 2015 and here's Chapter 16**

...

Chapter 16 Michael

I look down at her sleeping face and smile. I'm so glad she's back. Having to go to the safe room while Lucy was with the rebels was one of the worst experiences of my life. I felt so helpless. Every mark the rebels put on her is my fault. I feel so guilty, and I know I need to make it up to her. I just need to figure out how.

She stirs in the bed and then opens her eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," I say.

She looks confused, "Who's Sleeping Beauty?"

"Never mind. How do you feel?"

She thinks for a minute then says, "I'm fine. But Michael, where am I?"

I laugh, "You're in the hospital wing. We found you outside the safe room when the attack was over. You were unconscious. You had a nasty bump on your head and we wanted to make sure nothing else is wrong with you."

She reaches up and feels her head than sits up and swings her legs off the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"I'm leaving. I'm not injured so there's no point in me being here." She stands up and sways a bit but stays on her feet.

I glare at her, "Lucille Woods get back in that bed _right_ _now_. You're not leaving until a doctor says so, I don't care what you think. You're not going to pass out on the Report tonight."

She visibly pales at my words. "The Report's _tonight_? It's Friday?"

She's freaking me out now. "Yes, why? Are the rebels going to attack? Do they have something planned for the Report? What did they tell you?"

She slumps back on the bed, "I don't want to talk about what happened. Maybe later, but not now, and Michael, I don't think I can go on the Report tonight. I'm too sick."

I give her a skeptical look, I'll give her a pass on the rebels thing, but, "You were _just _ready to walk out of the hospital and now you're too sick? What's really wrong?"

"Michael, I can't speak in front of people. It _terrifies_ me. I passed out in class one time during a presentation. There's no way I can go on TV in front of the_ whole _country. Please don't make me." She looks so scared just thinking about it, I really don't want her to have to, but the advisors were insistent.

"If a doctor clears you than you have to go on. It will show the rebels that they didn't affect you and you're as strong as ever. You can do it. I believe in you."

She nods her head but doesn't look convinced. I reach over and grab her chin, pulling her face up. "Just look at me. Pretend you're just talking to me. Nobody else is there, don't think about it, just give your honest answer. Focus on me and let the rest of the world go, alright? You _can_ do it Lucy."

She won't meet my eyes as she says, "I'd rather face the rebels then go on the Report."

I smile at her, "You'll be fine. Besides this is the first Report with the Selected, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty, you don't have to talk. The interviews aren't until next week."

She opens her mouth to respond but a doctor walks in.

"Good to see you up Ms. Woods. How are you feeling?"

She looks at me before mumbling, "I'm fine."

"Good to hear. We checked you over last night and nothing appears to be wrong with you. Your head may hurt for a few days but we can give you medicine for the pain. As long as you feel up to it I see no reason for you to be here any longer. You are good to go." He smiles at Lucy then bows to me and leaves.

She turns her eyes on me and says, "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Unfortunately you don't," I feel awful about making her do something she's so opposed to, but it's necessary, "I have to go now, and before the Report you might want to see some of the other girls. A lot of them were worried about you."

I stand up and look down at her, "I'm really glad you're okay. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

She looks up at me and I lean down and kiss her forehead, "See you tonight," then I exit the hospital without looking back.

...

There's ten minutes until the Report starts and the girls are filing in. They all look spectacular tonight, dressed up the fanciest I've ever seen them. Some of them look excited while others look nervous.

I see Belle and Stella having an animated conversation in the first row. Emily catches my eye and gives me a bright smile. There's just something so completely good about her, I really need to spend more time with her. Next to her Melanie sees me watching them and shyly looks my way. I give her a wink and then keep looking. There's only one pair of eyes I really want to see, and they're nowhere to be found.

"Quite the bunch you've got there,"

I turn around and see Gabriella watching the girls affectionately. I smile at my sister, "They keep my on my toes."

She meets my eyes, "Oh I know," then she adds, "some of them more than others."

I laugh, "You can say that again."

She nods, "Speaking of which, where is your favorite?"

I mentally roll my eyes at her but say, "I don't know who you're talking about. I don't have a favorite."

"Are you really going to play this game Michael?"

"You bet, little sis," I pull on a strand of her hair and add, "Hurry up, it's not like a princess to be late to the Report."

She shoves me away from her and goes to her seat. I glance around one last time and see who I was looking for. Lucy's sitting in the third row by Emily and Destiny. She looks absolutely terrified. I try to catch her eye but she doesn't look my way. I go to my seat hoping for the best.

My parents glance at me as I walk over. They don't say anything. They're even more detached than usual tonight.

The cameramen count down and we're on the air. My father proceeds to the podium and begins reading the newest announcements.

Starting on Monday there's going to be an increase on the tax of coffee because of where we're importing it from. People are not going to be happy about that, but there's nothing we can do. He also talks about the rebel attack, but just in passing, to him it's no big deal.

Other advisors finish the announcements and I think we're done for the night. I'm wrong.

Henry Fadaye walks on stage. I was not expecting that. He wasn't supposed to come on until next week. He bypasses me and goes straight to the girls.

He starts with the first row and asks a few girls some questions. All of them are about their experience so far or what they did on their dates. It's actually very boring. A lot of the girls have the same answers but hey, there's any so many things I can do with them. He gets to the third row and I think things are finally going to get interesting.

He asks Emily what her favorite thing about the Selection is so far.

"Everything has been wonderful, this is an experience I'll never forget," she starts. It's pretty much what everyone else said too, "but for me the best part was the trip here. It's the first time I got to be on an airplane and it was amazing," she smiles into the camera and says, "I'm actually waiting to get kicked out. _Just_ so I can fly again."

Everyone laughs at that, I'm liking this girl more and more.

Henry looks at me and calls, "Well Your Highness, it seems you better kick her out right now. We'll have a plane waiting."

I smile at him and say, "Oh no Henry, I'll be keeping her here _quite_ a while." This makes Emily blush and causes some of the other girls to look extremely jealous.

Henry doesn't seem to notice and moves on to the next girl, who happens to be Lucy.

He smiles at her and she grimaces in return.

"Now I've heard some stories about you Lady Lucille. Care to tell everyone else? How did you react when you met the prince?"

She looks petrified and just stares at him. Finally she opens her mouth and says, "Ummmm, I-I uhhhh,"

She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She looks terrified and ready to pass out. I'm praying that she'll look at me. I know if she would I could calm her down, but she won't turn my way.

She seems to realize that Henry's still waiting for her to say something. She visibly swallows then looks up and sees the cameras. Her faces pales and she stammers, "I'll be right back."

I can only watch as she lurches to her feet and takes off down the bleachers. At the last step she stumbles and catches herself on the nearest girl, who happens to be Stella. She doesn't look too happy about having a panicked and hysterical girl leaning on her and she pulls away very quickly. Lucy turns and flees the set of the Report. Everyone watches her go and after a minute I can hear the sounds of her getting sick backstage. I think I'm the only one who noticed. I hope.

Henry looks around extremely confused, but as he likes to say, the show must go on.

"Well I've never had that happen before. I guess there's a first time for everything," he turns to the next girl, "Lady Rachel..."

I've stopped listening to Henry. I want to go check on how Lucy is. I start to my feet but freeze when I catch the look my father gives me. My mother is more sympathetic, but her hand on my arm gets the message across: _Stay where you are._ I sigh and sit back down. I'll see her after the Report.

As Henry switches to the last girl, I see Dillion get up and leave. He just walked off! He _left_ during the Report. I don't think that's ever been done before. It's one of the first things you learn at the palace. You don't miss the Report. Never. Not even if you're dying.

I look at my father to see his reaction. He appears calm, but I can see the fury in his eyes. Dillion's going to pay for this later. My stupid brother. What possessed him to do that?

I see the cameras turn off and all thoughts of Dillion are pushed from my mind. I get up and start to leave but am stopped by Henry. He's always liked to talk, and usually I'll listen, but right now I'm really not in the mood. I'm not even paying attention as he jabbers on, just nodding along. Finally he stops for a breath and I seize my chance.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you Henry, but I really must go. It's dinner and I don't want to keep everyone waiting," This isn't a _total_ lie, they'd never start without me, but there's still twenty minutes for me to get there.

He nods his head in understanding, "Of course, wouldn't want to keep all those lovely ladies waiting."

"No, I don't, thank you for understanding."

He gives me a bow and leaves.

I head in the opposite direction. Now where did she go?

I'm keeping my eyes out for Lucy and am walking as fast as I dare. I'm really not paying attention to where I'm going, and it shows as I nearly take someone out. I catch her at the last minute and look down to apologize. I nearly choke. This is not who I was expecting. I set her upright.

"My deepest apologies Lady Stella," I say.

"It's fine," she says.

I'm not sure what she's doing here, the Report's long over and I'm sure the other girls are in their rooms or the Dining Room. No one else is in this hallway. So I decide to ask.

"What are you doing here?" I should have done it differently, but it's too late now.

She laughs, "Actually I was looking for you."

"_Me_?" I'm shocked.

She smiles again, "Yeah."

That's when I realize my hands are still around her waist. I quickly drop them.

"Are you alright?" I can't think of a reason she'd come looking for me unless something was wrong.

"_I'm_ fine," she says as she takes a step closer, "I was just wondering if you were. You've seemed _tense_ lately." As she finishes she begins running her fingers up and down my chest.

I shiver at her touch. I can tell that she feels it and it encourages her. I take another step back, now I'm against the wall. She follows me until there's almost no space between us.

She leans up and whispers in my ear, "I can fix that."

I want to tell her no. This isn't what I want. Is it? But when I look into her deep brown eyes I feel myself melting. I'm melting, melting, melting and I don't think I'll ever stop. The words that leave my mouth aren't mine, yet I know they're true.

"I'd like that."

That's all the encouragement she needs. She presses her body against mine and pulls my lips down to hers. I feel her fingers twisting in my hair and it's amazing. I reach down and grab her waist pulling her closer. I need her closer. She senses my need. She pulls back and looks at me then giggles. She's playing with me, but I don't care. I flip her around so that she's pinned to the wall and I crash my face to hers. She wasn't expecting that.

My hands are on her arms and her back, everywhere. Her hands are on my neck and my face, holding me to her. Everywhere we touch is on fire. I've never felt anything like this before, and I can't get enough. I grab her face in both my hands, not letting her escape. She laughs through the kiss. I feel her leg come up and wrap around me, binding us together. There's a passion between us I didn't know existed.

Her tongue comes out and starts doing things I didn't even imagine. I let out a moan and grab her tighter. That encourages her more and she wraps both legs around me, the wall supporting her back. Her hair is so soft as it falls on my face. Everything about her is graceful.

We break apart after an eternity, yet I still hold onto her. She starts kissing my neck and I wish time would stop. But time has a nasty habit of never stopping, not even for something incredible.

I pull back from her and cup her face in my hands.

She says what I was thinking, "_Wow_."

I nod in agreement, "You were right. I needed that."

She laughs, "I knew you did, but that was amazing."

She felt it too. How could she not? There was no denying we had chemistry.

"I hate for this to end, but we're going to be late to dinner. And I wouldn't want the maids to stumble upon us here. Imagine the rumors." I hope she takes this as a cue not to mention this to anyone.

She nods then shoots me a seductive smile, "You know, I dismiss my maids early. You could come by my room tonight if you want. I would _love_ to see you there."

She's good at playing games, but so am I.

I pull her in for one last lingering kiss, then I give her a smile that mirrors her own, "Maybe."

I turn my back on her and walk down the hallway, leaving her staring after me.

...

**What did you guys think? Be honest.**

**Also question: Is there any POVs that you guys would like to read from? Or do you like the Lucy/Michael one? And do you like the every other chapter or would it make more sense to switch halfway through?**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. They really do make my day.**

**On that note, SHOUTOUT TIME! Yay!**

**theotheralison: First off thanks for your continued support, it's awesome. This was more of a Michael chapter, but I promise they'll be more of all three of them in the next chapter. And Lucy might even tell them what she figured out, *wink, wink***

**titiselection123: I'm so glad your back, I missed you! Your reviews always make me smile. It's ones like yours that help me keep writing, even when I should be doing other things or have writer's block. Thanks for your support, you're so sweet!**

**Guests: Ahhhh! You need an account so I can thank you personally. I hope whoever wrote those awesome reviews is reading this, thank you sooooooooo much. You're both so amazing and make doing this worthwhile. Thanks for helping me out by boosting my confidence and giving support.**

**ImaginationInspire: Awwwww thanks. I'm glad you noticed. My friends all call me a grammar Nazi and make fun of me. (Seriously, funner is NOT a word, don't even get me started on that) I'm glad someone appreciates it. Thanks for spending your time to write a review and inspiring my imagination (I couldn't resist).**

**That's all folks!**

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to read and review and just stay amazing!**

**Until next time,**

**~Jen**

**P.S. The poll is up on my profile if any of you want to vote and help pick how the story ends!**


End file.
